Amores de San Valentin
by LisbesthCullen1993
Summary: Serie de historias románticas con Bella de protagonista. simplemente hay que escuchar al corazón Romances CANON y NO CANON… Historias M por Lemons.
1. La Tarjeta

Serie de historias románticas basadas en el día de San Valentín con Bella de protagonista. Romances CANON y NO CANON…

Este capitulo contiene escenas de sexo explicito así que si no eres mayor de edad abstente de leer.

 **La Tarjeta**

Sumario: Ella la chica nerd, la cuatro ojos, la paria de la secundaria, nunca ha recibido una tarjeta por este día. Él es el típico chico popular por el que todas suspiran, pero tiene un gran secreto, que ocurrirá cuando ya no pueda ocultarlo más

Pareja: Bella/Alec.

000000000000000000000/000000000000000000000000/0000000000000000000000000

Otro mísero día de San Valentín en la grandiosa, maravillosa, encantadora secundaria Forks, todos los pasillos estaban llenos de corazones rosas y rojos, los chicos y chicas iban cargados con regalos numerosos entre ellos flores, chocolates y multiplex tarjetas. Adolescentes hormonales buscando una posibilidad de tener sexo antes de que acabara el día. Todos parecían emocionados menos la chica del casillero 214, ella era una nerd como todos sabían, además de cuatro ojos que todos le hacían bullying los primeros años de su vida, hasta que se dieron cuenta que a ella no parecía importarle ninguno de los comentarios hirientes, ella había construido una barrera impenetrable para los bravucones imbéciles de la escuela. Pero a veces debía enfrentarse a los maltratos físicos de las porristas aunque mientras ella no estuviera en su camino nada pasaría.

Bueno lo importante es que su misión hasta acabar la secundaria era ser invisible, era buena en lo que a estudio se refería, pero en cuanto a socializar, eso era un caso perdido. Se había acostumbrado a ser invisible, y ver todo con un ojo crítico para no sufrir por lo que no tenía, pero aun así debía admitir que ciertas cosas aun la afectaban, como por ejemplo que a mi lado en el casillero 215 fuera ocupado nada más y nada menos que por el chico más popular del instituto, el capitán del equipo de baloncesto Alec Brigth, él lo tenía todo atractivo, deportista y con buena situación económica, todo lo que una chica podía desear, y para su mala suerte a ella le había tocado tener un enamoramiento secreto por él. Después de todo los conocía desde el kínder a él y su gemela Jane donde ellos eran buenos amigos, pero cuando empezaron a crecer se terminaron distanciando, ellos jamás la habían molestado pero tampoco había intervenido en su defensa, por lo que tenían una silenciosa tregua.

Bueno el punto de esto es que ella estaba en el casillero 214, iba a buscar sus libros para la clase de historia. Pero se topó con su amor no secreto y con la rubia malvada y su hostigadora numero unos Heidi, la líder de las porristas y por lo que había escuchado la zorra número uno de la secundaria, por lo que sabía la mitad de la secundaria había tocado sus pompones y levantado su falda. Pero como la vida sexual y las potenciales enfermedades de transmisión sexual de Heidi no eran mi problema eso me daba igual, lo que si no me daba igual era que estuviera apoyada en mi casillero mientras Alec la manoseaba.

_uh, uh…_ carraspee pero nada.

_ disculpen están en mi casillero_ eso pareció despertarlos, y ambos la miraron uno sorprendido y es más podía jurar que hasta avergonzado, mientras que la zorra digo Heidi la miraba muy mal por haberla interrumpido.

_ Vaya pero si es cuatro ojos Swan_ trato de ofenderla pero como ya había dicho los insultos le resbalaban_ vienes a interrumpirnos, en vez de eso deberías de buscar a alguien que te…

_ Heidi…_ la interrumpió Alec

_ Pero Alec mírala, apuesto que ni una tarjeta ha recibido._ continuo molestándola_ Dinos Swan cuantas tarjetas te han dado, imagino que tienes cientos de pretendientes en la escuela.

No me importaba lo que dijera, pero aun así me dolía un poco que tuviera razón, yo era el bicho raro, el patito feo, la que nunca había recibido una tarjeta de San Valentín. Aun si con toda la fortaleza que guardaba dentro de ella coloco la combinación en su casillero y tomo sus libros lo cerraron y se fue a su clase dejando a Heidi lanzando improperios hacia su persona y a un Alec que parecía arrepentirse de algo…

Pero como dije no le preste atención a nada.

Entre en el aula de clases, esperando al profesor, unos minutos después Alec entro la clase y se sentó en su sitio de costumbre a mi lado derecho, y me prepare para lo de siempre ignorarlo toda la clase como siempre.

Le profesor Banner llego y por las dos horas siguientes me intente concentrar en la clase, pero sentía que alguien me miraba, cuando mire en dirección a Alec el me miraba pero cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había descubierto volteo su mirada. Que cosa tan rara.

Bueno la clase fue así, cuando al fin termino fui nuevamente hasta mi casillero debía guardar los libros y dirigirme hasta gimnasia. En el pasillo puede ver nuevamente a Heidi y más a lo lejos a Alec.

No me imaginaba lo que ocurriría.

Coloque la combinación en mi casillero y lo abrí y fui recibida por una bomba de pintura roja, me cayó encima manchando mi cara y ropa.

Escuche las risas a mi alrededor misteriosamente el pasillo se había llenado de gente que disfrutaba de primera fila para ver mi miseria.

Trate de limpiar mis lentes un poco y pude ver a Heidi acercarse hasta mí, tenía su manos en puño y la abrió frente a mí para luego soplar una lluvia de brillantina.

_Feliz día de San Valentín Swan _ me dijo riendo _ahora eres tu propia tarjeta…

Todos continuaron riendo…

Mi visión ya difícil se empaño mas, no por la pintura si no por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos.

No lo pensé, no me importo las clases, ni nada salí corriendo de allí, escuchando a los otros chicos reírse de mí…

Llegue al estacionamiento, y como puede puse en marcha mi vehículo, y maneje por las calles de Forks. Apenas y podía ver algo pero al menos no arrolle a nadie. Estúpida miopía.

Llegue a casa, la cual estaba desierta, gracias al cielo no aguantaría a mi madre preguntarme por mi día, ni mucho menos por lo que me había pasado, en la encimera de la entrada encontré una nota de mi madre.

 _Bells tu padre y yo estaremos en Seattle, ya sabes celebrando el dio nena, volvemos mañana, pórtate bien…_

 _Pd: Feliz San Valentín._

 _Te quiere Mamá_

Vaya mis padres se habían vuelto a dar una escapada de las suyas. Por lo menos esta me favorecía un poco, no quería que mamá se inmiscuyera en esto o peor que metiera a papa eso no solo sería vergonzoso sino que sería perjudicial para mi plan de ser invisible en la secundaria, si quería lograrlo no podía meter a mi padre el jefe de policía.

Subí a mi habitación, busque ropa limpia luego fui al baño tenía que lavarme la humillación.

Solo esperaba que el agua fuera suficiente para eso…

000000000000000000000/000000000000000000000000/0000000000000000000000000

Mientras tanto en el instituto, Alec no pude contener más, una cosa era que la molestaran con palabras pero ahora se habían pasado, la habían humillado demasiado, no imaginaba que Heidi hiciera una cosa como esta, era cierto que le tenía un rencor para nada justificado a bella pero no creí que llegaría a lastimarla así.

_Estás loca Heidi_ ahora si no me callaría nada _ que mosca te ha picado, ella no te ha hecho nada. Es una chica inocente.

_ Alec eso le enseñara a no interrumpir cosas importantes, como las de esta mañana.

_Estas demente, era su casillero, estaba en todo su derecho a interrumpir…_estuvo a punto de decir que agradecía que Bella hubiera interrumpido, un poco más y el habría formado parte de lista de Heidi y quien sabe de qué otras cosas se había salvado.

_ Alecito tienes que entender ellos no son como nosotros_ explico como si fuera lo más obvio_ no están a nuestra altura, los de su clase debe saber cuál es su lugar. Ahora una vez zanjado el tema porque no continuamos donde lo dejamos…_ me miro lascivamente, en ese momento me sentí como un trozo de carne.

_ Gracias pero no gracias_ les respondo y ella echa chispas, pero si antes pensaba que era un supremo error el manosearla, ahora en definitivamente sabía que mi amigo inferior no se iba a involucrar con esa loca.

_Cometes un grave error Alec…

_No puede haber cometido uno peor_ le respondí

No falta contar el berrinche que termino armando en el pasillo, por lo que simplemente la ignore y fui a buscar a Jane.

_ ¿Alec estás seguro de lo que hiciste? _ me pregunto una vez que estuve frente a ella.

_no había estado más seguro de algo en mi vida._ Le respondí _ Sé que traerá consecuencias, pero no soy feliz, no me gusta en lo que nos hemos convertido Jane, y tú tampoco eres feliz hermana.

_Esto no me gusta.

_Ya no puedo hacerme de la vista gorda mientras la siguen molestando, ya no puedo verla sufrir.

_No sé ni porque dejamos que esto avanzara tanto Alec, pero tienes que hacer algo.

Lo pensé por un momento.

_Voy a remediarlo.

_Hazlo.

No tuvo que decir más, salió de la escuela y fue hasta su auto no sin antes buscar la caja que tenía en el maletero, allí estaba su corazón guardado durante tantos años.

Condujo hasta su casa, cuando llegue aparque tras su camioneta y fui hasta su puerta, recordaba ese jardín, como olvidarlo si en él había pasado los mejores momentos de mi infancia. Toco el timbre y espero.

Nada.

Volvió a tocar.

_ ¡Ya voy! _ La puerta se abrió un momento después, mostrándome a la chica, iba con una camiseta ancha, pantalones de pijama y una toalla envuelta en su cabeza, parecía que acababa de salir de la ducha, no llevaba sus gafas mostrando su rostro por completo y sus hermosos ojos chocolates, una belleza aunque con gafas o sin ellas igual era una verdadera hermosura.

_Bella…

_ ¿Qué? Viniste a humillarme más, quieres decirles a todos como viste mi sufrimiento._ me reprocho.

_Bella yo no sabía nada.

_Pero nunca te ha importado, a que vienes aquí.

_Bella yo lo siento tanto, nunca quise que te pasara esto, nunca quise hacerte daño de alguna manera. Jamás imagine que esto pasaría.

_ Ya no importa, paso, que quieres que diga_ espero con furia, verla así en lugar de hacerme retrocedes logro fue calentarme, de verdad me estaba excitando con ver a Bella Swan furiosa._ quieres disculparte acaso, eso no arreglara años en los que estuve sometida a este tipo de humillaciones, esto es solo otra gota en el vaso que ya se rebosó, y no voy a permitir que tu o nadie venga a seguir humillándome o en tu caso hacerse de la vista gorda.

No aguante más, no sé qué me impulso pero la abrace contra mi cuerpo. Sentir su calor…

_ ¡Oye me pero que te pasa!, es que te has vuelto loco ¡suéltame! _ exclamaba y se removía en mis brazos, pero ahora que la tenía no la dejaría escapar, había sido mucho tiempo el que había soñado con tenerla y no la dejaría.

Así que para que dejara de resistirse la bese. Paso un momento antes que ella empezara a corresponderme el beso.

Cuanto había soñado con este momento. Pero la realidad era mejor que mis sueños húmedos en donde yo…

Mierda aquí viene mi amigo a la carga.

No quería dejar de besarla pero tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de oxigeno

_ Alec es que te has vuelto loco_ dijo ella agitada y ruborizada, simplemente adorable.

_No, nunca he estado más cuerdo Bells, no sabes cómo te he extrañado todo este tiempo.

_ Alec… no la deje terminar volví a besarla sin importa nada, ya no me importaba una mierda, la escuela, la popularidad nada, solo importaba que al fin tenía en mis brazos a la chica de mis sueños.

000000000000000000000/000000000000000000000000/0000000000000000000000000

Definitivamente esto tenía que ser un sueño, Alec, mi amigo de la infancia, mi amor platónico el chico más popular de la secundaria me estaba besando.

De un momento a otro me levanto en sus brazo y por impulso enrollé mis piernas en sus caderas, lo escuche cerrar la puerta de una patada. Pero lo que no me imagine fue que él estaba subiendo las escaleras, dirigiéndonos hasta mi habitación, el conocía el camino, después de todo lo había recorrido muchas veces cuando éramos niños.

Mierda Bella que estás haciendo. No puedes, no debes…

Pero maldita sea esta se sentía tan bien, y fue entonces que sentí su erección.

Mierda ¿yo había provocado eso?

_ Alec debemos detenernos esto no es correcto.

_ Al contrario Bella, esto es lo más correcto que he hecho alguna vez._ me respondió mientras entrabamos en mi habitación trancaba la puerta de una patada y me dejaba en la cama _ mírame Bells_ tomo mi mano y la llevo hasta su entrepierna, estaba segura de que me estaba sonrojando hasta mas no poder_ esto lo has provocado tú, no hay otra, solo tu… la razón por la que estaba en tu casillero esta mañana, era porque me imaginaba contigo allí, imaginaba que eras tú. No quiero a otra nena, solo tú eres capaz de provocar esto en mí, no sabes cuánto te he deseado, déjame adorarte como la diosa que eres Bells. Como la más hermosa criatura que he tenido el gusto de conocer.

No sabía porque pero le creía, quería que esto pasara.

Volvió a besarme. Y comenzamos acariciarnos, toque sus brazos musculosos, y sus pectorales bien formados. Él era el hombre de mis sueños, y si este era un sueño no quería despertarme nunca.

Lo sentí tocar mis pechos por debajo de la camiseta. Lo ayude a quitármela, igual que los pantalones después de todo si esto era un sueño era mejor apresurarse no vaya a ser que despertara en la mejor parte. Me quede en ropa interior él se separó de mí.

_ Eres más hermosa de lo que me imaginaba, ni en mis mejores fantasías eras tan perfecta._ me desabrocho el brasier y mis pechos quedaron expuestos a su escrutinio._ Hermosos y perfectos para mis manos_ Dijo tomando mis pechos entre sus manos, y luego procedió a llevarse uno a la boca mientras su mano atendía el otro_ delicioso_ decía mientras iba a mi otro pecho, yo estaba en el cielo. Él fue bajando y repartiendo besos sobre mi estómago hasta que llego al comienzo de mis bragas.

Mierda no se atrevería a…

Las bajo por mis piernas, ahora si me había dejado a su completa merced, abrió mis piernas.

_ Alec no…

_lo quiero todo de ti nena_ respondió a mi suplica silenciosa, nunca había hecho esto en mi vida. Fue entonces que lo hizo metió su cabeza entre mis muslos y sentí su lengua pasar por esa zona tan privada, mierda, comenzó a lamerme hasta llegar a mi clítoris. ¡O Dios!, me estremecí jamás había sentido algo como eso, todo mi cuerpo hormigueaba y la humedad entre mis piernas aumentaba rápidamente, y Alec estaba… estaba metiendo un dedo dentro de mi… y no dejaba mi clítoris…

Mierda metió otro dedo, y lo movía simulando la penetración. Esto es demasiado para mí…

Trate de aguantar lo más que puede pero me fue casi imposible, entre los dedos y lengua de Alec no puede aguantar. Y me corrí.

Me había masturbado en otras ocasiones pero jamás me imagine que llegaría a tener un orgasmo así…

Alec no se detuvo allí, y comenzó a lamer todo lo que salía de mí.

Mierda esto era tan vergonzoso y a la vez tan excitante…

_Eres totalmente deliciosa nena_ dijo llevando sus dedos a su boca_ no quiero desperdiciar nada de ti _No me imaginaba que hacer eso sería tan caliente.

No sabía en qué momento se había quitado la ropa, pero ahora que lo miraba bien estaba desnudo y me mostraba esa enorme… mierda esa cosa no iba a poder entrar en mí.

El parecía adivinar mis pensamientos.

_ No te preocupes nena _ medio susurro_ seré lo más suave que pueda, confía en mi por favor.

Confiaba pero aun así daba miedo.

_ Lo hago Alec.

No le hizo falta más confirmación se colocó encima de mí y me beso.

_ Si te hago daño solo dilo y parare.

Yo solo asentí.

El volvió a besarme mientras sentía como se abría camino en mi interior, mierda sí que dolía, jadee en su boca.

_nena pronto pasara. Sé que te duele _ dijo mientras seguía entrando

No sabía si realmente pasaría.

El seguía entrando, pero yo no me atrevía a decirle que parara, ya había determinado que esto no era un sueño así que iba a llegar hasta las últimas instancias.

_ Nena.

_ hazlo

Entonces empujo llevándose con él la barrera que había sido mi virginidad.

_Te amo nena_ decía el besando las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos._ no sabes lo agradecido que estoy por este regalo. _ Él se quedó inmóvil_ dime cuando ya no te moleste.

Sabía que era difícil para el veía como su frente se perlaba de sudor por el esfuerzo, se estaba conteniendo por mí. Eso decía mucho de él.

Espere un momento hasta que el dolor fuera soportable.

_Alec muévete.

Él lo hizo, fue difícil no mentiré, me dolía mucho pero en algún punto el dolor fue sustituido por placer.

_Alec…_ gemí.

_ Nena eres tan estrecha, mierda esto en el cielo._ el seguía penetrándome con la suficiente delicadeza, y tocaba terminaciones nerviosas dentro de mí que no sabían que existían_ Cariño me aprietas como un guante, creo que me voy a correr. Córrete nena, hazlo conmigo ya…

No necesité de mas, me deje llevar, el me hizo ver las estrellas nuevamente.

_mierda…_ dijo mientras lo sentía correrse en mi interior.

Él se derrumbó sobre mí y nos quedamos así abrazados tratando de regularizar nuestras respiraciones.

En algún punto cambiamos de posiciones y el me abrazo contra su pecho, está demasiado cansada, así que cerré los ojos y me quede dormida.

_ Te amo Bella…

000000000000000000000/000000000000000000000000/0000000000000000000000000

Cuando me desperté ya estaba oscuro y el cuerpo me dolía por lo que me di cuenta que no lo había soñado, había perdido mi virginidad con Alec, mi amigo, mi amor imposible, pero ahora nadie estaba en la cama conmigo. Vaya solo había sido una follada…

Eso me dolió demasiado.

Solo eso era…

Mire mi mesita de noche había una tarjeta en forma de corazón.

La tome y y encendí la luz de la mesita. La leí.

 _Te amo Bella, siempre lo hice y siempre lo hare._

 _Alec…_

Asi de simple.

_Solo es una de ellas _ dijo una voz desde las sombras, sentado en mi mecedora con sus vaqueros a medio poner estaba Alec sosteniendo una caja entre sus manos _ Aquí está el resto_ se puso de pie y me entrego la caja al abrirla vi varias tarjetas de San Valentín, algunas parecían bastante infantiles pero no me importo_ una por cada año, una por cada vez que no he sido capaz de decírtelo.

_ ¿Decime qué?

_Decirte cuanto te amo…

_Alec…

_Bella te amo desde que era un niño, perdóname por haber sido tan imbécil linda, tú siempre estuviste allí para mí y yo te eche a un lado. Como lo siento, entenderé si quiere que me vaya…

Yo lo detuve y lo bese, Alec me amaba…

_ Yo también te amo Alec, lo hago desde hace tanto.

_Bella…

Volvimos a besarnos las palabras sobraban, aquí y ahora solo éramos él y yo.

Los problemas del mundo los resolveríamos después, no sería fácil lo sabíamos, pero no había porque temer ya que no lo enfrentaríamos solos…

Estábamos juntos en esto.

Y si nuestro amor había aguantado todos estos años nadie podría separarnos ni ahora ni nunca.

000000000000000000000/000000000000000000000000/0000000000000000000000000

 _ **Nota del autor.**_

Aquí comenzamos que esta serie de historias por el mes del amor y la amistad como se darán cuenta comenzamos con un NO CANON, pero también habrá CANON así que no desesperen.

Espero que les haya gustado, les confieso que es la primera vez que escribo un **lemon** tan explícito espero haberlo hecho bien, espero sus opiniones al respecto.

En cuando a las demás historias acepto sugerencias **¿a quien les gustaría como el Amor de Bella en la próxima?** Déjenmelo en sus comentarios.

Nos leemos pronto

 **Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía.**

 **En mi perfil encontraran el link de mi Facebook para las que quieran estar en contacto conmigo, allí estaré subiendo adelantos y otras cosas de mis fics.**


	2. El Vaquero (Parte I)

Serie de historias románticas con Bella de protagonista. Romances CANON y NO CANON…

 **El Vaquero.**

 **Parte I**

Sumario: Ella era su pequeña vecina, la niña que lo siguió en su infancia, la que lo idolatraba la que lo hacía sentir un gigante, pero también era un imposible.

Pareja: Bella/Jasper.

000000000000000000000/000000000000000000000000/0000000000000000000000000

Jasper Whitlock heredero y actual dueño del rancho la alegría tenía todo lo que alguna vez se imaginó para ser feliz, había sacado adelante el rancho de su familia haciéndolo uno de los más exitosos de la región, sus caballos eran ganadores en las más importantes competencias del mundo, era respetado y admirado por muchos, las mujeres besaban el piso por el que caminaba. Lo tenía todo menos a ella…

Su pequeña vecina, la revoltosa, la fastidiosa, la niña que lo atormento en su adolescencia, la que para él estaba prohibida; él la había visto convertirse de una niña regordeta a una adolecente desgarbada hasta una mujer que le quitaría el sueño a cualquiera, incluso a él. Isabella Swan, aunque todos le decían Bella, era la hija de un viejo amigo de sus padres, eran vecinos desde hace años el y su hermano Edward habían pasado mucho tiempo con ella, a pesar de que yo era cinco años mayor que ellos había disfrutado de lo lindo con los dos chicos, ya para esa época estaba medio enamorado de ella, pero cuando Edward le había confesado su enamoramiento por la joven había desistido de su amor imposible. Claro que no había ayudado la repentina muerte de su hermano y su padre dos semanas antes de que este acabara el instituto, y que lograra invitar a Bella al baile de fin de curso. Por lo que si antes la chica estaba prohibida ahora lo era más, su hermano nunca pudo confesarse, no tuvo la oportunidad así que como él podía tomar lo que pudo haber sido de su hermano, eso sería traicionarlo.

El caso es que él deseaba tenerla, aun ahora, ocho años después de su muerte, ocho años desde que comenzó hacerse cargo del negocio familiar. Y dos años desde que su pequeña tentación prohibida había vuelto de la universidad convertida en toda una mujer, ella había regresado y había ocupado el puesto bacante de veterinaria en el rancho, tenía que confesar que en varia ocasiones trato de buscar a otra persona con el fin de que la tentación no estuviera en su casa, cerca de una superficie plana en donde él podría… no mierda no pienses en ello. El caso era que sus animales se habían negado a ser atendidos por otro que no fuera Bella Swan, traidores. Aunque una parte de mí también le hubiera gustado ser atendido por ella…

A lo lejos diviso una figura, mierda su fantasía venia montada a caballo con unos shorts cortos de jean, cuando estuvo a uno metros de él detuvo su caballo.

— Oh… Buen chico, hola jefe— dijo como si nada, yo trataba de mirarla a la cara— como estas con lo del baile de esta noche…— Que baile, mierda no lo hagas, no mires sus piernas, no las mires, ¡No lo hagas!, lo hice santa mierda largas y cremosas, hermosas, podía imaginárselas rodeándolo mientras estaba... ese solo pensamiento, la mera visión de sus piernas le hizo tener una erección instantánea. Seria vergonzoso si no se encontrara cubierto por la puerta del establo— no me digas que no te acuerdas del baile de beneficencia. Ya sabes la subasta de solteras, en la que recaudaremos fondos para el hospital infantil.

—Claro, la subasta.

— Jefe diste tu apoyo.

—Si todo lo que sea por los niños — conteste, mierda como podía pensar en una buena causa cuando tenía frente a él a Bella con sus jodidamente hermosas piernas.— Claro estaré allí.

— Eso es lo que quería oír jefe — dijo de manera entusiasta, para luego rebuscar en su bolsa — toma Jaz— que utilizare ese apodo no ayudaba a mi estado actual— tarta de pollo, espero te guste la hice esta mañana sé que Sue está en la ciudad ocupada con lo del baile y que no has de haber comido nada en todo el día— me paso un recipiente.— Bueno nos vemos esta noche jefe.

Se despidió dando la vuelta y a un galope rápido desapareció de su vista.

Porque esa mujer tenía que ser tan irresistible para él. Trato de calmarse lo mejor que pudo. Y se dirigió hasta la cocina, dispuesto a comerse la tarta.

Pero cuando entro se consiguió a su amigo y capataz de la hacienda Peter.

— Eso huele bien— dijo acercándose, después de todo Sue su ama de llaves estaba ocupada por lo que no habían comido nada en todo el día, que Bella tuviera la grandiosa idea de traerle algo había sido maravilloso para su estómago mas no para su libido.

—Bella lo trajo— dijo cortando la tarta en trozos, lo sirvió en unos platos y luego se lo paso.

Comieron en silencio.

Esto era maravilloso, la tarta era perfecta, corteza crujiente y sazonada con especias, y el pollo cocido a la perfección con una salsa suave, es que esa mujer no tenía ningún defecto, era hermosa, inteligente, buena con los animales y las personas y para añadirle más era una excelente cocinera. Dios porque me castigas así…

—Oye jefe esta mujer sí que cocina bien— dijo Peter llevándose otro trozo a la boca.— no has pensado en ya sabes…

— ¿Que se?— le pregunte aunque bien sabia la respuesta, en mala hora había confiado en el mis sentimientos por Bella.

—Pues en cómo hacer que tu preciosa veterinaria se encargue de algo más que tus animales— respondió sugerentemente— ya sabes, si yo tuviera a un mujeron como ese no tienes idea de las cosas que haríamos; tienes que pensar jefe en cualquier momento va a pasar alguien y te la arrebatara y luego vas a quedar más solo que la una.

—Me tiene sin cuidado, Bella tiene que hacer su vida— le conteste aunque sin verdadera convicción, la idea de que ella consiguiera a otro hombre, que la apartaría de mí era imposible pero sabía que tarde o temprano ocurriría, después de todo a que hombre le gustaría tener a su mujer rodeada de otros hombres mientras atendía a los animales de otro. Definitivamente este le gustaría tenerla en su casa teniendo a sus hijos. Mierda la idea de la pequeña cosita caliente que era Bella con otro hombre que no fuera él le hacía hervir la sangre, pero tendría que acostumbrarse a vivir con ello, tarde o temprano Bella conseguiría un hombre que la haría su mujer y el sería el más afortunado de todos, pero no sería él, Jasper Whitlock no podía si quiera contemplar esa idea, él no podía fantasear con tenerla allí en su casa las veinticuatro horas, cuidando del rancho, de los animales que tanto quería, y más aún hinchada con sus hijos, mierda como disfrutaría del proceso de hacer bebes con Bella Swan; solo con imaginarla desnuda en la cama con él, maldito fuera pero lo deseaba, ella sería maravillosa en el sexo tanto como lo era en la vida cotidiana, después de todo había pasado gran parte de mi vida masturbándome con fantasías de ella, estaba seguro de que la realidad sería mucho mejor que la ficción.— No soy nadie para retenerla aquí.

—Pero podrías serlo

—No empieces con eso otra vez— no iba a traicionar la memoria de mi hermano, no podía hacer eso— Ella está prohibida.

—Tú lo sabes, solo espero que luego no te arrepientas por ser tan cabezota amigo mío. No sabes la mujer que estás perdiendo por tu necedad.— dijo mientras se ponía en pie — Por cierto ella va estar en la subasta.

— Ya lo se vino a recordármela.

—No me refiera a como invitada— respondió como si fuera algo obvio— Ella es soltera y como tal será una de las chicas por la que los hombres del pueblo podremos pujar…

— ¿Qué?— No sabía que Bella participaría

—Y sabes lo que significa eso, Bella pasara toda la noche además de la cita el sábado en el restaurant Brandon que es uno de los lugares más románticos del pueblo según he oído.

—Quién demonios se le ocurrió la cita en el restaurant— sabía muy bien que Brandon era un lugar bastante romántico y tenían una carta con diferentes tipos de afrodisiacos.

—Pues, a ti, tú fuiste quien dono ese premio, no recuerdas tú lo pagaste — Mierda, era cierto lo había pagado para ayudar a la comunidad y a los niños pero no sabía que me jugaría en contra.— Y por cierto, escuche que Jacob Black pujaría por Bella, sabes que ha estado enamorado de ella desde que ayudo a su hermana con ese parto de emergencia.

Si aún lo recordaba, el medico del pueblo se había ausentado para ir a la capital por esa semana, además de que el clima era terrible, el rancho Black era uno de los más cercanos y cuando Jacob llego al rancho pidiendo por un médico, todos apuntaron a Bella que a pesar de ser veterinaria había podido ayudar a su hermana con su bebe; desde esa ocasión Black no perdía la oportunidad de coquetear con ella, pero lo peor es que ella siempre se sonrojaba y le sonreía, Maldito fuera ese imbécil. Él quería quitarle a su Bella… Jasper ella no es tu Bella y lo sabes ella nunca podrá ser tuya.

—El caso mi amigo es que Black está confiado— prosiguió Peter— Ahora hace falta ver si es capaz de ganarse el corazón de nuestra chica; sería triste pero como tú mismo dijiste ella tiene que buscar a un hombre que realmente la ame y la adore.

— Como sea — espete saliendo de allí, lo más rápido que podía.

—recuerda llevar dinero a la subasta— grito Peter — ya sabes por los niños…

Me encerré en mi habitación, porque simplemente no podía alegrarme de que fuera feliz porque todo tiene que ser tan difícil.

Mierda y mil veces mierda ahora tendría que ver a Bella del brazo de otro hombre y no de cualquiera sino de el maldito de Black, como podría resistir verla irse, como sería capaz de dejarla ir.

000000000000000000000/000000000000000000000000/0000000000000000000000000

¡Mierda! Porque a mí, en serio que no entendía a ese hombre, discutía conmigo misma mientras me arreglaba para la dichosa subasta, en mala hora deje que Rosalie me convenciera de esto, sabía que era por una buena causa pero yo la había convertido en algo más oscuro, yo quería que mi jefe, el hombre del que estaba enamorada desde mi adolescencia pujara por mí, pero era más que obvio que eso no pasaría, Jasper apenas y volteaba a mirarme, a veces creía que en su mirada había deseo, pero solo eran ilusiones mías. El solo me veía como su vecina, su amiga de la infancia como nada más.

Me mire en el espejo, ya estaba agotada; siempre buscaba la manera de estar con él, me arreglaba, había llegado a usar ropa sugerente, siempre era amable además de que no perdía la oportunidad de insinuármele lo más inocente que podía, pero nada, ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, será que tenía que permitir los avanzases de Jacob, no era que estuviera apresurada por casarme o algo parecido, pero una chica tiene sus necesidades y yo tenía necesidad de Jasper Whitlock, Dios si solo pensar en su grandes manos sobre mi cuando me ayudaba a bajar de mi caballo me calentaban, como sería tenerlo para mí en un ámbito más privado.

Lo peor es que mientras más me esforzaba parecía que más lo perdía, será que Jasper no era para mí, eso era difícil y doloroso de aceptar; supongo que aún conservaba mis sueños de juventud en donde el príncipe me llevaba en su corcel hasta el castillo. Bueno con el paso del tiempo mis sueños se volvieron más adultos y solo diré que ya no iba montada en el corcel…

Mierda, solo eran fantasías, y como fantasías se quedarían.

Termine de arreglarme, había comprado un vestido azul oscuro que se me adhería como una segunda piel, me llegaba hasta la mitad de mis muslos y solo tenía una manga dejando el otro lado en libertad para ser… porque había imaginado a Jasper mientras me probaba el vestido fue la verdadera razón por la que compre el vestido, era sugerente y sexi, pero no dejaba de ser elegante para la ocasión. Pero en la situación actual me preguntaba con quién terminaría la noche, Dios solo esperaba que no fuera con el viejo Joe, el ebrio del pueblo y según sabia no el tipo no perdía la oportunidad de manosear a cualquier chica que pasara cerca de su mesa en la taberna, eso sí sería triste, subastada y forzada a pasar el día de San Valentín con Joe y luego perder mi noche de sábado con el viejo, allí si preferiría limpiar el excremento de los caballo.

Me mire en el espejo, me gustaba lo que veía, aunque a estas alturas ya dudaba que sería suficiente para siquiera llamar la atención de Jasper, porque tenía que pasarme esto a mí. Mire el reloj las siete en punto, debía ponerme en camino si quería llegar puntual a ser vendida como ganado, de nuevo yo y mi bocota, porque me había inscrito en esta mierda, puede haber donado medicinas o alguna otra cosa, pero no yo me había metido en la subasta por la estúpida ilusión de que mi jefe iba a pujar por mí. Que estúpida era.

Tome mi bolso y mi abrigo, no pasaría por casa de mis padres, a pesar de que aún continuaba viviendo en el terreno familiar ahora tenía una casa propia que me había servido de consultorio cuando regrese a casa de la universidad, mis padres querían tenerme cerca pero darme mi espacio así que me había venido bien esta nueva casa. Tome las llaves de mi monovolumen y me dirigí al único hotel de la pequeña ciudad, en el salón se llevaría a cabo la subasta.

Cuando llegue ya había mucha gente en el lugar, pero no me detuve a saludar a nadie, me dirigí de una vez tras el escenario. Me pondría mi número y esperaría a ver si por alguna remota posibilidad me salvaba.

—Bells estas despampanante— Dijo Rosalie mi mejor amiga y organizadora de este evento, ella era la enfermera y muchas veces se encargaba de los pobres niños del hospital, sin mencionar a los muchos que estaban en un estado de abandono, no sabíamos la razón pero niños habían sido dejados a la deriva en la ciudad y por lo que se sabía no eran hijos de mujeres del pueblo, los niños variaban de edades entre niños y bebes. Aun la policía no sabía nada de cómo eran dejados los niños pero lo que si era seguro es que ahora se vigilaban las fronteras no se permitirían que siguieran abandonado a esas pobres criaturas.— Ahora sí creo que tu jefe va caer de rodillas a tus pies chica.

— No lo sé Rose, no creo que Jaz puje por mí.

— ¡ay! Bella el solo necesita un buen incentivo, te lo digo yo que he visto cómo te mira ese hombre, parece que quisiera comerte— espeto Rose, aunque yo no creía lo que decía, para Jasper parecía que seguía siendo su vecina pequeña en lugar de la mujer que soy.— Pero cuando te vea no va a perder el tiempo te lo aseguro.

—Rose sigo pensando que esto fue una mala idea.

—tu confía linda, y si por alguna muy mínima posibilidad llegase a estar equivocada y créeme que sé que no lo estoy habrá más de un buen partido dispuesto a pujar por ti te lo aseguro.

Sus palabras en lugar de tranquilizarme tuvieron el efecto contrario, con quien quedaría si Jaz no puja por mí, Señor no hagas que quede con Joe todo menos eso.

Rosalie se fue tenía que terminar de alistar todo para la subasta, yo me senté a esperar, era la numero siete así que tendría algo de tiempo ante de que me tocara salir al escenario por lo que me dedique a esperar y jugar en mi teléfono, que más podía hacer angustiarme, ya estaba lo suficientemente angustiada, pero creo que lo que más tenia era una gran tristeza ya que si realmente Jasper no pujaba por mí, eso terminaría por destruir completamente todas mis esperanzas, todas las ilusiones, todo lo que alguna vez creí que podría ser.

Note que comenzaba la subasta, las chicas empezaron a organizarse tras el escenario, nos colocamos en una fila y esperamos hasta que se nos llamara, definitivamente íbamos al matadero, aunque algunas chicas parecían emocionadas por la perspectiva de que un chico pagara por pasar tiempo con ella, me daba pena decirles que los hombre hacían ese tipo de cosas con otro tipo de chicas y se llamaban "prostitutas". Bella cálmate, ya estás aquí así que ahora te toca salir sonreír, ya sabes ser un buen trozo de carne, mierda solo hagamos esto y no piense es nada más.

Fueron llamando a las chicas, escuchaba a la gente pujar por ellas, a veces agudizaba el oído con el fin de escuchar esa voz tan familiar, sabía que de escucharla ahora eso me destruiría.

—Bella tú sigues— me susurro Rosalie — todo va a estar bien, él está allí ya verás que pujara por ti.

— Y ahora tenemos a la señorita Isabella Swan, nuestra encantadora veterinaria, le gustan los paseos por el campo— escuche como el orador hablaba de mí y salí al escenario — Los animales claro está, además es una excelente cocinera. Que les parece si empezamos esta subasta por esta bella dama con 250.

— ¡500! —grito Jacob, oh no si el ganaba tendría que permitir sus avances o peor aún romper sus ilusiones ya que nunca había estado interesada por el en realidad, solo era otra de mis tretas fallidas para llamar la atención de mi jefe.

— ¡600! —ese era Mike Newton el dueño de la tienda de alimentos, mierda él siempre me coqueteaba pero yo nunca había mostrado ningún interés.

— ¡700!— exclamo Tayler el hijo del barbero

— ¡850! — esta vez fue Eric el uno de los oficiales de Charlie, tenía el presentimiento de que esto no le gustaría a papá

— ¡1.000! — volvió a participar Jacob

— ¡1.500! —contraataco Tayler

— ¡2.000! — grito Mike

— ¡3.000!— Jacob volvió al ataque.

— ¡3.500!— Ahora era Mike, ya no sabía cuál de las dos opciones era peor.

Mire a las personas buscando a uno en particular, lo ubique en las filas del medio, parecía aburrido, mierda. No pujaría por mí.

— ¡5.000!— Dijo Jacob mirando a Mike con rabia, Dios en que me estaba metiendo.

— ¡6.000!— volvió a la carga Mike.

— ¡8.000!— espeto Jacob y supe que Mike había perdido.

Dios porque a mí no quería romper las ilusiones de Jacob él era muy buena persona.

Señor ayúdame por favor

— 8.000 a la una, a las dos…

— ¡10.000!—se escuchó entre la multitud, mis piernas temblaron, no podía ser…

Se hizo el silencio

—10.000 a la una, a las dos y a las tres, vendida — dijo el orador entusiasmado he impresionado hasta yo no lo podía creer y no solo por la suma de dinero— muy bien señor Whitlock la señorita Swan es toda suya…

000000000000000000000/000000000000000000000000/0000000000000000000000000

 _Señor Whitlock la señorita Swan es toda suya…_

Toda mía ya quisiera que fuera cierto, aun no sabía que me había terminado de impulsar por pujar por ella, no sabía si era haberla visto tan hermosa con ese vestido, que se ceñía a su figura y me hacía desear quitárselo, o fue el hecho de ver a todos esos hombres pujar por ella lo que le había hecho darse cuenta de que Peter tenía la razón, nunca le faltarían pretendientes y el darse cuenta de esa verdad fue demasiado para él, sabía que en algún momento Bella tendría que buscar a alguien que la amara y la adorara pero saber que habían tantos dispuestos para ello había terminado con la poca cordura que le quedaba con respecto a ella; ahora no sabía si realmente estaría dispuesto a dejarla marchar con cualquiera, mierda porque todo tenía que ser complicado. Mire a bella dirigirse hacia donde estaba, porque esa mujer tenía que ser tan irresistible, porque simplemente no podía dejarla ir; cuando recordaba a su hermano y su amor por la joven su decisión de fortalecía pero luego cuando la veía nuevamente su voluntad flaqueaba, era un ser humano y era muy débil, pero como no serlo ella era más que magnifica y no se refería únicamente a su hermoso y atrayente cuerpo, era toda ella.

La mire nuevamente ya encontrándose a unos pasos de mí.

—Gracias jefe— dijo sentándose en mi mesa. — Lamento que hayas tenido que gastar tanto en mí.

—No es nada.

—En serio creo que fue mucho...

Vamos cabron de mierda dile algo inteligente en lugar de estar mirando su escote que contenía a esos hermosos y cremosos par de…

—No fue nada— respondió malhumorado como era posible que no lograra controlarme mientras desviaba la mirada.

—Siento molestarte jefe— dijo ella bajando la cabeza, sabía que había actuado mal pero la impotencia que sentía no tenía precedentes, esta mujer tenía la facultad de descontrolarme.

Durante toda la velada había intentado socializar con el pero simplemente la rechazo, su decisión era más fuerte que nunca no iba a flaquear esta vez. Una vez la velada termino se dispuso a acompañarla hasta su viejo monovolumen.

—Se puede saber qué te pasa jefe, estas muy malhumorado, si es por el dinero prometo pagártelo, solo descuéntalo de mi salario y ya con eso el asunto queda arreglado.

—No es por el dinero.

—Entonces que mierda te pasa actúas como si alguien te hubiera clavado una aguja en el culo.

—No es tu asunto— dijo porque simplemente no se montaba en su auto y ya.

Ella me miro con seriedad.

—Creí que éramos amigos, eres mi jefe pero pensé que teníamos la suficiente confianza como para preocuparnos por el otro.

—Bella no es nada.

—No eres tú mismo Jaz que te pasa, no te comportas como el hombre que…

—Como el hombre que…

—Como el hombre que quiero.

No por favor, todo menos eso.

—Te quiero Jaz siempre te he querido, desde que era una adolescente cuando Ed tu y yo jugábamos en el rancho— no esto no podía ser, porque Dios me castigaba de esta manera.— Nunca tuve el valor para decírtelo, lo he intentado pero tú no me haces caso, trate de dejarte atrás cuando fui a la universidad pero no lo logre; te quiero Jasper y mucho…

Que podía hacer ahora, esto no podía ser...

—Isabella tú eres mi vecina y mi empleada— dijo con seriedad aunque por dentro todos sus deseos fueran los de tomarla y llevársela al rancho y hacerla su mujer, que no hubiera ninguna duda de a quien pertenecía esta mujer tan maravillosa. — solo eso Bella, Además Edward te amaba y yo jamás traicionaría a mi hermano, lo siento pero nunca podremos tener nada más. Por respeto a la memoria de mi hermano te pido que olvides esos sentimientos tontos.

Su rostro cambio en ese momento y supe que había tocado un punto sensible, pero si esto era lo que hacía falta para acabar con sus sentimientos lo haría.

—Estas diciéndome que mis sentimientos son tontos.

—Bella son cosas de chicos solo eso.

—Te estas escuchando— esto lo dijo realmente molesta, pero también muy herida; sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas— me estás diciendo que mis sentimientos son tontos, es que crees que no puedo diferenciar entre lo que siento sé que te amo, y no me importa que no correspondas mis sentimientos, pero que los menosprecies de esta forma eso sí que no te lo voy a permitir: no eres quien para decirme que puedo o no sentir.

—Son cosas de chicos Isabella solo eso— Mierda ahora si me estaba metiendo en una buena, como era posible que estuviera menospreciando de esta manera sus sentimiento, Whitlock eres un maldito miserable y te vas a ir al infierno por mentirle a este dulce ángel.— Y te recomiendo que dejes esos sentimientos a un lado, tienes que madurar algún día.

Esa fue la puñalada final, lo supe por el cambio que tuvo su rostro, sus ojos se abrieron y su cara se puso roja además de que temblaba por la ira contenida, sabía que en cualquier momento lo patearía, o lo abofetearía o peor le daría en sus partes nobles y se lo merecía por ser un maldito miserable, pero nada lo preparo para lo que siguió.

Ella lo miro fríamente. Todas las emociones habían desaparecido de su rostro.

—Tiene razón Jefe, debo dejar de creer en estupideces y abocarme a lo realmente importante, gracias ahora si me disculpas debo irme tengo trabajo, nos veremos mañana Señor Whitlock.— dijo y abrió la puerta de su monovolumen

—Bella no tienes que tomar esa actitud.

—De que actitud habla jefe, como ya le dije debo abocarme a mi deber con mis pacientes de cuatro patas, ellos por lo menos valoran el amor que les profeso, buenas noches.

—Bella— pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada más porque encendió la camioneta y la puso en marcha alejándose a todo lo que daba esa vieja carcacha…

Mierda ahora sí que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Condujo rumbo al rancho pero en ningún momento puedo olvidar el rostro de bella, como había sido capaz de menospreciar de esta manera los sentimientos que ella le guardaba, era el peor de todos los hombres. Cualquiera hubiera sido feliz al estar en su situación, pero él era un estúpido.

Cuando llego al rancho se encontró de frente con Peter el cual parecía estarlo esperando.

—y bien como termino tu noche jefe, supe que pujaste por tu sexy veterinaria; creí que en estas instancias ya estarías jugando al doctor con ella, cuenta cómo te fue.

—Mal.

—No me digas que te puso una inyección de verdad— dijo picándole— creí que tú le pondrías tu inyección jefe.

—No digas estupideces, la rechace.

— ¿Disculpa?

—La rechace.

—cómo es eso de que la rechazaste.

—como lo oyes me confeso que me quería y yo le dije que dejara esos sentimientos tontos

— ¡¿Que tú que?!

— Estas sordo o que, la rechace…

—Tienes problemas mentales o que te pasa hombre, rechazaste a la mujer que amas y que de paso corresponde tus sentimientos, como has podido y para colmo menosprecias sus sentimientos por ti, de verdad que debe faltarte un tornillo.

—Ya no quiero hablar de eso Peter, lo hecho, hecho esta.

— Es que no lo entiendo, sabes que no debes vivir del pasado cabeza hueca, tu hermano no está, y en lugar de tratar de ser feliz tu metes más la pata, estoy seguro que Edward no hubiera querido que trataras de esa manera a Bella.

—Ya este hombre déjalo estar.

—Hermano estoy seguro de que vas a arrepentirte de esto. — dijo para luego dejarlo allí, ya lo hago Peter, ya lo hago.

Fue a encerrarse en su estudio, busco en el viejo bar de su padre, esta noche necesitaba de algo fuerte para poder olvidarse de todo. Consiguió una botella de Whisky 18 años busco un vaso y sirvió el líquido para luego beberlo hasta el fondo, recibió con gusto el quemante liquido mientras este pasaba por su garganta, necesitaba olvidar toda la noche, necesitaba dejar de ver la cara de decepción de Bella. Mierda sí que había metido la pata y sabía que ninguna botella podría remendar eso, era un maldito por hacerle eso a Bella.

Seguí bebiendo hasta que simplemente el olvido se lo llevo, ya mañana se preocuparía por tratar de enmendar aunque fuera un poco su error.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente se había despertado con un terrible dolor de cabeza, además de la incomodidad de su cuerpo ya que había dormido en la silla de su oficina, ya hacía tiempo que había amanecido bueno pero después de semejante noche no podía esperar menos, mierda su cabeza lo estaba matando pero tenía que enfrentar el tremendo problema que había causa con su comportamiento.

Fue a darse un ducha fría para luego ir a desayunar necesitaba meterle algo a su estómago con urgencia.

En la cocina encontró a Sue y a Peter, maravilloso más regaños.

—Jasper que hiciste— le recrimino Sue una vez había entrado en la cocina.

—Buenos días a ti también Sue.

—No me vengas con tus buenos días, que le hiciste a mi niña Bella.

—Ya Peter te fue con el chisme. — dije merándoles de manera reprobatoria es que andaba como una vieja chismosa metiéndose donde no lo llamaban

—Peter no me dijo nada, intuí que había pasado algo cuando Bella no vino por aquí a saludar, no ha entrado a la casa desde que llego, ella siempre pasa por aquí, nos tomamos un café y conversamos pero hoy no lo ha hecho, creí que no había llegado pero cuando me asome en los establos ella ya estaba allí revisando a los caballos; así que dime que fue lo que le hiciste muchachito.— y nuevamente tuve que contar la estupidez que había cometido la noche anterior y esta vez recibir lo regaños de Sue— como se te pudo ocurrir decirle algo así a esa pobre muchacha, que diría tu madre, Dios mío santísimo te aseguro que te estaría dando una buena zurra por haber tratado de esa manera a ese dulce ángel.

—Sue no crees que ya me siento lo bastante mal como para que sigas metiendo el dedo en la llaga.

—Lo que creo es que necesitas un café bien cargado y unas aspirinas para pasar esa resaca, desayunaras y luego iras a disculparte con Bella, a no ser que quieras comer tostadas quemadas y huevos con cascara por el próximo mes.— amenazo mientras ponía frente a mí una taza de café humeante junto con un plato de huevos revueltos pan tostado y tocino, además de unas aspirinas que sabía mitigarían un poco mi dolor de cabeza— Ahora come que vas a necesitar energías para que esa muchacha te perdone.

La obedecí ya que realmente no sabía si podría hacer que Bella me perdonara tan fácil, había sido muy cruel con ella.

Después de comer, me dirigí a los establos.

—Suerte hermano vas a necesitarla. — Dijo Peter.

Cuando llegue a los establos no la encontré, fui hasta el corral y tampoco la encontré, comenzaba a desesperarme qué tal si ya se había ido, mierda soy el peor ser humano de este planeta.

Fue entonces que me dirigí al granero, allí teníamos un pequeño especio para las vacas embarazadas y si tenía suerte la encontraría allí; y como lo imagine está revisando a Lulubel controlando sus signos y los de su cría aun no nacida; a penas entre se volteo a verme, pero su rostro no delataba ninguna emoción.

— Lu está bien, diría que la próxima semana probablemente la cría termine de acomodarse, todo luce bien así que tal vez no tengamos inconvenientes con su parto.

—Bella…

—Bueno ya mi labor está hecha debo ir a pasar algunas consultas así que me retiro.

—Bella necesitamos hablar yo…

—No, no necesitamos nada, todo está bien Jefe, debo seguir cumpliendo con mis obligaciones y estoy muy ocupada así que debo dejarte.

—Bella por favor, déjame disculparme.

—Con todo respeto señor Whitlock, no me interesan sus disculpas; y si me permite debo irme, tengo que trabajar no voy a vivir de sentimientos estúpidos…

—Bella mañana es la cena en Brandon— le recordé la cita que tenían las chicas subastadas ayer

—Por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras con la dichosa cena, estoy muy ocupada como para malgastar mi tiempo en tonterías, buenas tarde…— respondió de manera cortante para salir rápidamente del granero.

—Bella…—mas no lo dejo continuar pues ya iba caminando de regreso a las caballerizas intente alcanzarla pero fue inútil ya había ensillado a su caballo y se iba a todo galope, pensé en seguirla pero entendía que no haría ninguna diferencia, esta fúrica conmigo.

—Vaya jefe sí que metiste la pata hasta el fondo esta vez.

—Estas siguiéndome— lo acuse

—No, simplemente estuve en el momento y en el lugar oportuno por casualidad.— definitiva me estaba siguiendo.

—Creo que debes ponerte a trabajar en lugar de espiar en mi vida.

—Y yo creo que tú vas a tener que caminar de rodillas una buena temporada si esperas que esa mujer te perdone.

—No tengo tiempo para esto— espete dejándole allí, bien sabía que tenía razón esa mujer no me iba a perdonar tan fácil y debería sentirme bien al fin de cuentas había logrado lo que quería no, ella no tenía interés en mí, entonces porque me dolía tanto, porque me era insoportable que ella no mi mirara igual si esto era lo que siempre había querido ya no podía haber nada entre Isabella Swan y yo.

000000000000000000000/000000000000000000000000/0000000000000000000000000

 ** _Nota del autor._**

Había pasado mucho desde que actualice, y que mejor manera que hacerlo cuando comienza el mes del amor… esta vez les traigo la primera parte de esta vaquero sexy que me ha pedido **Judy Camacho** , por cuestiones de espacio decidí cortarla en dos parte como ya se dieron. Pronto tendrán la segunda parte.

Tengo q confesar que me había desanimado mucho con esta historia ya que nadie había expresado su opinión ni nada al respecto, tengo que decirles que para mí siempre es importante leer sus opiniones que siempre me impulsan a seguir escribiendo, por eso quiero agradecer a Tata XOXO y a **Duende Cullen** por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme sus opiniones; gracias por el apoyo chicas…

Como ya les había comentado estoy aceptando sugerencias de parejas. Díganme con quien les gustaría ver a nuestra chica.

Nos leemos pronto

 **Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía.**

 **En mi perfil encontraran el link de mi Facebook para las que quieran estar en contacto conmigo, allí estaré subiendo adelantos y otras cosas de mis fics.**


	3. El Vaquero (Parte II)

Serie de historias románticas con Bella de protagonista. Romances CANON y NO CANON…

 **El Vaquero.**

 **Parte II**

Sumario: Ella era su pequeña vecina, la niña que lo siguió en su infancia, la que lo idolatraba la que lo hacía sentir un gigante, pero también era un imposible.

Pareja: Bella/Jasper.

000000000000000000000/000000000000000000000000/0000000000000000000000000

Al día siguiente Bella se había presentado a trabajar bien entrada la tarde y como me encontraba ayudando con el marcaje de las reses no había podido ni verla, es más supo que había ido al rancho por que Sue se lo había informado junto con una muy explícita amenaza de arreglar las cosas, pero cuando había ido a buscarla ella ya se había marchado.

Sue lo encontró al atardeces en su oficina sirviéndose el primer vaso de Whisky del día, después de todo esa bebida se había convertido en su más fiel compañera en las ultimas 2 noches desde que había metido la pata.

—Jasper querido creo que ya es tiempo de que lo admitas cielo.

—Admitir que mujer.

—No estás viendo verdad, mira lo que estás haciendo, no te recuerda a algo.

— ¿A qué?

—A tu padre hijo, me recuerdas a él cuando perdió a tu madre te acuerdas de eso.

—Cómo olvidarlo— su padre había caído en las manos del alcohol luego de la muerte de su madre, para ese entonces él tendría 18 años y Ed 13, su madre había estado combatiendo contra el cáncer de mamas por 2 años pero al final la enfermedad gano la batalla, su padre la amo siempre aun después de que ella no estuvo, y era tanto su dolor que se había vuelto un alcohólico con el fin de olvidar, él tuvo que hacerse cargo de Edward y asumir más responsabilidades en el rancho, si bien su padre había salido adelante nunca fue el mismo; supongo que por eso no lucho por su vida luego del accidente de autos en el que murieron tanto Ed como él, su padre había muerto en seco pero su hermano agonizo por 3 largos días para luego simplemente irse.

—Te están ahogando en el alcohol muchacho, solo metiste la pata, no perdiste al amor de tu vida, ¿o sí?— le espero repentinamente Sue.— Dime acaso ¿estás enamorado de Bella?

Mierda porque esta mujer tenía que ser así.

—Por favor Sue, no sigas.

—Es eso muchacho verdad, estás enamorado de esa dulce chica; y ella te corresponde pero tú eres un gran cabeza dura.

—Sue no lo entiendes.

—Lo único que entiendo es que estas perdiendo la oportunidad de ser feliz, muchacho tus seres amados ya no están pero te aseguro que ellos desearían que fueras feliz, estoy más que segura que tu hermano no desearía otra cosa que eso para ti, vive Jaz tienes que hacerlo por la vida que tu hermano no tuvo— ella lo miro dulce mente para luego tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besar su frente— Vive por la felicidad que tu hermano no logro tener hijo, es lo único que nos queda.

—No sé, siento que estoy traicionando a mi hermano.

—Muchacho es que acaso no recuerda a Edward, estoy más que segura que mi dulce niño no se sentiría traicionado, al contrario estaría feliz de que lograras rehacer tu vida, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que trayendo a esa muchacha que tanto aman a la familia, ella siempre estuvo con ustedes chico— eso era cierto desde siempre Isabella Swan era parte de sus vidas; la recordaba a los 6 años correteando con Ed detrás de mí, aprendiendo a montar juntos, en sus cumpleaños, sus sonrojos y regalos, el día que nos enteramos de la enfermedad de mama, el tiempo que ella aun siendo una niña pasaba con nuestra madre y con nosotros ayudándonos y apoyándonos después que murió, los momentos de tensión con papa ella siempre estuvo allí prestando su mano amiga, en el accidente de Edward estando a mi lado mientras sujetábamos sus manos, Bella dándome un hombro donde llorar, Bella diciéndome "No estás solo".

Ella siempre estuvo allí, aunque se fue a la universidad, en cada fecha de vacaciones volvía y pasaba por el rancho; llamaba por teléfono y hablaba horas con ella. Dios santo esa mujer siempre ha estado conmigo ha visto lo mejor y lo peor de mí y aun así ella me quería.

SOY UN MALDITO IMBÉCIL

— Creo que metí la pata hasta el fondo Sue.

—Si lo hiciste mi niño, pero errar es de humanos, y si conozco a mi niña Bella sé que te perdonara, sufrirás pero te perdonara mi pequeño testarudo.

—Realmente lo crees Sue.

—Claro que sí, así que debes arreglarte debes ir a suplicar perdón a tu damisela. — Dijo dándole palmadas para que se parara de la silla. — vamos, ya te arregle algo bonito, muchacho de verdad necesitas una esposa no voy a durarte toda la vida y si sigues causándome estos disgustos no llegare a ver a los dulces nietecitos que me darás con Bella.

.

.

.

Después de su conversación con Sue había ido a prepararse, era un completo idiota en definitiva, y solo podía pedir a Dios para que Bella lo perdonara; esperaba que lo hiciera porque si no… no pensaría en eso, así tuviera que ponerse de rodillas lograría que esa mujer lo perdonara.

Bien enfundado con unos vaqueros negros, una camisa blanca y su chaqueta negra favorita estaba listo para caminar de rodillas hasta casa de Bella con tal de que ella lo perdonara.

Baje las escaleras encontrándome con Sue mientras pasaba por la cocina.

—Te vez muy apuesto hijo, no podrá resistirse.

—Gracias…—le respondí estaba muy agradecido con ella, luego de eso me dispuse a ir hasta mi camioneta pero antes me encontré nuevamente con Peter.

—Me alegra ver que recapacitaste hombre, pero te falta algo— dijo para luego mostrarme un ramo de rosas rojas.— Ya sabes a las chicas le gustan las cosas cursis.

—Tu como sabes eso— le pique mientras tomaba las rosas, no desperdiciaría ninguna ayuda.

—Tú solo dáselas; suerte hermano.

No dijo nada más; se montó en su camioneta y fue al encuentro con su damisela molesta.

Peter miraba como su amigo se iba alejando en su auto.

.

.

.

— ¿Crees que lo perdone tan fácil?— pregunto Peter a Sue que había salido para ver a su chico marchar.

—No lo creo tendrá que suplicar un poco, pero quizás la segunda o tercera vez lo haga.

—Creo que estamos de acuerdo en eso.

—Apuesto a que le pega con las rosas.

—Cariño eso es lo menos le va hacer— dijo entre risa. Ambos sabían que el pobre Jasper se estaba metiendo con la fierecilla Swan, Bella era muy dulce pero ellos sabían que si se la hacías ella no estaría feliz hasta que te la devolviera.— Pero lo importante es que a la final lo perdonara; así que tendremos una boda que planear.

Peter se rio.

—Sí creo que ese cabeza hueca lo lograra.

.

.

.

Jasper había llegado ya, y estaba frente a la puerta de su sexy veterinaria; aun no había tocado la puerta ya que estaba tomando valor, mierda como era difícil esto. Toco el timbre y espero.

—Ya voy— le respondió una voz de mujer desde dentro. Después de unos minutos Rosalie Hale apareció— Jasper, ¿cómo estás?

—Más o menos Rosalie, esta Bella.

—Jasper creo que no es un buen momento.

—Sé que está enojada pero necesito hablar con ella.

—Jasper tu no lo entiendes ella no está enojada, ella esta fúrica; y si valoras tu integridad física te sugiero que te marches ahora— le recomendó ella.

— Sé a qué atenerme Rosalie, yo metí la pata y vengo a tratar de resarcir mi error; sé que no será fácil pero quiero hablar con Bella, después de todo tenemos una cita para cenar en Brandon.

—No digas que no te lo advertí hombre.— Dijo para luego desaparecer en el pasillo, dejándolo en la puerta del lugar.

Estuvo de pie allí un buen rato y fe entonces que escucho los gritos de Bella.

—Bells el hombre está en la puerta, dice que vino a llevarte a la cita en el restaurant.— Le notifico Rosalie.

—Pues dile a es ser que no pienso ir con él a ningún lado, mis obligaciones para con el terminaron hace horas así que no tengo nada que hablar con él.— le contesto Bella.

—Pero está en la puerta y quiere remendar su error.

— Por mi puede quedarse parado allí toda la noche.

—Bella se civilizada y escucha lo que tiene que decir.

—No me interesa.

—Bella ve allí.

—OBLIGAME.— le grito

—ESO HARE.

—NO SUELTAME, ME DUELE, QUITATE— se escuchó un forcejeo y un par de gritos más pero después de unos segundo Rosalie Hale apareció, traía jalada de la oreja a Bella Swan.

—Se buena— Dijo mientras llevaba a Bella frente a mí.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— pregunto Bella.

—Traje esto— dijo extendiéndole las flores.

—Que detalle no Bella, voy a ponerlas en agua mientras ustedes conversan— Contesto la rubia mientras tomaba las flores que le extendía a Bella. — Pórtate bien

—Bella yo…

—No necesito escucharte jefe, mis deberes laborales terminaron hace horas así que no estoy en la obligación de nada.

—Bella fui un grandísimo idiota, y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de todo lo que te dije. Todo fue una vil mentira nena; para mí has sido todo, siempre estando allí para mí.

—Por favor Jasper— dijo con dureza.

—Nena estaba segado, sentía que estaba traicionando a mi hermano por tener estos sentimientos por ti; pero la verdad es que yo no lo hice apropósito, tú te metiste poco a poco en mi corazón y fui tan ciego lo siento Bells, soy un grandísimo idiota, pero la verdad es que no quiero perderte, trate de sacarte de mi mente y de mi ser pero lo cierto es que no fui capaz y la sola idea de imaginarte con otro hace que me hierva la sangre; creí que podría dejarte ir pero ahora lo sé, es imposible me niego a perderte Bella, te lo pido perdóname.

Ella me miro fríamente.

— Y ahora qué esperas — respondió con sarcasmo— que me tire en tus brazos y que te diga no fue nada y seamos felices cabalgando hasta el atardecer.

—No hace falta el sarcasmo.

—No créeme si hace falta, realmente me has hecho abrir los ojos jefe.

—A que te refieres.

— A que debo abrir mis horizontes jefe, debo dejar las cosas de niños atrás, ya no soy la misma chica.

—Isabella que mierda estas queriendo decir.— y todo se fue al garete, había tratado de disculparme pero ya era más que obvio que las cosas no serían fáciles.

—Que seguí tu consejo, voy a dejar de lado los sentimientos tontos y me concentraré en cosas más importantes como buscar a alguien que crear que mis sentimientos son importantes. Así que mañana tengo una cita.

— ¿Que tú qué?

—Como lo oyes, así que no necesito que me lleves a Brandon hoy ya que mañana iré con Jacob.

—Vas a salir con ese, como se te ocurre.

—Pues al menos el no piensa que mis sentimientos son tontos; es más me valora.

—Es en serio, no me parece maduro lo que estás haciendo, si esto es para vengarte de mí o ponerme celoso lo lograste, así que déjate de estupideces que no vas a salir con ese idiota.— los ánimos ya estaban más que caldeados.

—Pues fíjate que no es por ti Jefe, Jacob muy amablemente me invito y yo le he dicho que si ya que estoy disponible, él es libre y yo también así que no estoy haciendo nada malo; no tienes por qué molestarte ni ponerte celoso ya que tú y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada.

—No vas a salir con Jacob Black.

—No puedes prohibirme nada, eres mi jefe no mi padre.

—Pues…

—Que hermosas están estas rosas Jasper, es un maravilloso detalle, verdad Bella— interrumpió Rosalie trayendo las rosas en un jarrón con Agua. —Bella…

—Si son muy hermosas— Respondió ella para luego tomarlas— gracias por traérmelas, pero ya puedes llevártelas— tiro sobre mí las rosas y el agua del jarrón.— No quiero nada tuyo aquí.

—BELLA.

La mire con seriedad todo empapado. En sus ojos veía la diversión que le causaba lo que había hecho.

—Esto no se quedara así, te lo aseguro.

—Ya quiero verlo.

— ¡YA LO VERAS! —Le grite para luego irme recogiendo la poca dignidad que me quedaba.

Conduje hasta el rancho nuevamente entrando como alma que lleva el diablo. Pase rápidamente por la cocina encontrándome con Sue y Peter.

—Creo que no fue muy bien no— le comento Peter.

—Tú cállate, odio las rosas…

— ¿Te darás por vencido cariño?

—Bromeas voy a domar a esa fierecilla aunque sea lo último que haga.— conteste con convicción mientras me iba a mi habitación, pasara lo que pasara Isabella Swan volvería a su rancho, a su casa con sus animales y más importante aún a su cama como su mujer. Pase lo que pase.

Aunque ahora tenía que buscar una maldita manera para que Bella no saliera con Black mañana tenía que encontrar una manera, ese imbécil no se quedaría con su mujer.

Pero que…

000000000000000000000/000000000000000000000000/0000000000000000000000000

—ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, ¿PERO QUE ES LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER?— Le grito Rosalie.

—Se lo merecía— respondí aunque la verdad si me sentía culpable por haberle tirado todo. Pero no podía dar mi brazo a torcer tan fácil, Jasper Whitlock se tenía que enterar que con ella nadie jugaba.

—Creí que te gustaba, es más pensé que con eso te derretirías, es lo que siempre has querido que el hombre venga por ti.

—Claro que me encanto lo que hizo Rose, pero no le lo voy a poner tan fácil, metió la pata así que tiene que ver como se gana mi perdón. ¿O no?

—Eres terrible amiga; pero dime lo vas a perdonar verdad.

—Claro pero tiene que sufrir un poco, tiene que apreciar lo que tiene.

— ¡Jajaja! Malvada.— dijo Rosalie riéndose— pero de verdad seguirás con tu cita con Jacob.

— tengo que hacerlo Rose ya le dije que sí, imagine que Jaz se tardaría un poco más en suplicarme, pero mira que de verdad tiene que dolerle mi indiferencia.

—Hombres tontos.

—Y que me lo digas a mí, si el muy testarudo no hubiera comenzado con estupideces ahora estaríamos en Brandon disfrutando de una cena romántica pero bueno metió la pata.

—Y ahora tú tienes que romperle el corazón a Jacob.

—No me lo recuerdes, que me siento culpable solo de pensarlo, en que líos me meto por ese hombre.— Como era posible que Jasper Whitlock me hiciera actuar así, me daba tanta pena con Jacob, pero tenía que ir a la cita y romper su corazón que horrible ser humano soy.—SOY HORRIBLE.

—Si mira que tirarle a tu hombre las flores y el agua.

—Se lo merecía, pero viste su cara, sus ojos llameaban en determinación Rose, tengo la piel de gallina de solo recordarlo.

—Zorra tú lo que quieres es esa llama en otro lado.

—Para que te digo que no Rose, AMO A ESE HOMBRE.

—Y por lo que se ve él no está dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer Bells; ¿crees que impida tu cita con Jacob?

—No tengo idea Rose, pero te mentiría si te negara que ojala lo hiciera, ¿Lo imaginas?

—A tú príncipe azul cabalgando en tu rescate.

—Qué más quisiera yo Rosalie, sería tan hermoso.

—Bueno mañana es tu día libre, así que tendrás tiempo para seguir fantaseando y para ver como harás para partirle el corazón a Jacob.

—No me lo recuerdes por favor, no me arruines el momento.

— tiene que pensar en eso y lo sabes.

—Ya lo sé, veré que se me ocurre, Dios mío.

.

.

.

Todo el día se le había pasado pensando en cómo iba hacer para hablar con Jacob, sabía que había actuado muy mal al haber aceptado su invitación; pero ya no había marcha atrás y tenía que hacer lo correcto.

También había estado todo pensado en Jasper, una parte de ella pensó que se aparecería por aquí he impediría su cita con Jacob, pero no lo había visto en todo el día y en cierta manera eso la decepciono, tal vez estaba demasiado fantasiosa ya, tampoco el hombre aparecería a salvarla de la vergüenza en su gallardo corcel, ella se había metido sola en este lio y ahora tenía que salir de el como fuera.

Rosalie había llegado hace rato y estaba ayudando a arreglarme.

—No sé si debería arreglarme tanto Rose.

—Tontería, tienes que arreglarte por si acaso a Jasper se le ocurre pasar por aquí a impedir tu cita, además si eso no pasa debes comportarte con Jacob ha sido muy amable contigo.

—Lo se Rosalie— dije suspirando en secreto esperaba que Jasper me salvara de esta, sabía que estaba siendo infantil y todo pero de verdad tenía la esperanza, señor que algo pase.

Rogaba mientras me colocaba el vestido morado oscuro que me llegabas unos centímetros por encima de las rodillas. Rosalie comenzó hacer bucles en mi cabello.

—Rose.

—Debes verte linda Bells.— Fue su respuesta, la verdad yo no estaba de ánimos como para estarme arreglando para otro hombre, pero que podía hacer recibir a Jacob en pijama para luego decirle que no pensaba ir a ningún lado con él, eso sería horrible de mi parte, Jacob Black había sido un caballero conmigo y lo menos que podía hacer era tratar de portarme a la altura, aunque por dentro deseara hacer el berrinche de mi vida.

Rosalie me aplico una capa de maquillaje, sombra de ojos, labial y rubor.

Me mire en el espejo.

—Estas hermosa cariño, ninguno de esos vaqueros podrá resistirse a ti te lo puedo asegurar.

Jacob vendría por mí a las 7:30 para llévame a cenar.

—Rose me siento culpable.

—Cariño, no estás haciendo nada malo, solo es una salida de amigos, míralo así pero si él quiere llegar a segunda base contigo allí debes pararlo y aclararle todo, no es tan difícil, disfruta esta noche aunque no sea con el hombre que quieres. —Dijo Rose— Además imagina lo celoso que debe estar tu vaquero, no me extrañaría que mañana no te dejara salir de su vista.

—vez Rose eso es lo que pasa cuando tengo tiempo libre, me pongo a pensar de más y la culpa me invade— le respondí ya que era cierto la maldita culpa no se iba de mi sistema.

—Relájate es solo una cita no te está proponiendo matrimonio ni nada por el estío.

—La culpa me invade— Dije lanzando me en la cama.

—No seas tan dramática mujer, y levántate no quiero que arruines el peinado y el maquillaje.— en eso sonó el timbre, malnacida sea no voy a poder escapar de mi vergüenza.— Ponte en pie ya llego por ti.

Me puse en pie colocándome los zapatos de tacón negro y fui seguida de cerca por Rosalie.

Abrí la puerta y allí estaba Jacob enfundado en su traje de color gris ¡MIERDA CULPA!

—Hola Bella, estas hermosa— de una vez al grano, y me mostro un ramo narcisos — son para ti.

—Gracias— dije recibiendo las flores y su cumplido.

—Que hermosas flores es un lindo detalle Jacob; No siempre le traen flores a un cierto Bella— Rosalie y su maldito sarcasmo— Dámelas yo las pondré en agua querida, ustedes vayan a divertirse.

—Gracias Rose— susurre entre dientes para luego cerrar la puerta de mi casa.

Nos disponíamos a ira hasta su coche cuando una figura a caballo se acercaba a todo galope desde el rancho Whitlock, no podía ser verdad, seria Jasper Dios mío.

Pero a medida que la figura se iba acercando su corazón acelerado volvía a la normalidad al darse cuenta de que no era su príncipe si no Peter.

—Que ocurre Peter.

—Hola Bella, siento importunar— dijo mirándola de arriba abajo— pero tenemos un problema, Lulubel se ha puesto de parto, y hay mucha sangre parece que algo no anda bien y el jefe me ha mandado a buscarte lo más rápido posible.

—Mierda solo a Lulú se le ocurre hacer estas cosas— OH POR DIOS— Jacob lo siento mucho— dijo mirándole — pero el deber me llama, no puedo dejar a lulú sola en esto.

—Tranquila, vamos te llevare al rancho— Jacob porque tenías que ser tan dulce.

—Pero Jacob.

—Insisto Bella.

—Gracias— dije para montarnos en su vehículo.

.

.

.

El camino fue silencioso, mierda que culpable me sentía, aunque yo iba a cumplir Dios mío fue Lulubel la que me impidió llegar a mi cita.

Una vez llegamos al rancho me baje del vehículo y fui a toda velocidad al granero donde tenían a Lulu, Varios de los trabajadores estaban allí, pero no fueron ellos los que me llamaron la atención sino el vaquero rubio que estaba junto a la pobre vaca inquieta por las contracciones, mierda hasta manchado de sangre él era sexy.

— ¿Qué ocurre jefe?

—Algo no va bien, tiene contracciones y esta dilatada pero no hay indicios de que la cría quiera salir y ya está empezando a sangrar. —dijo el en voz serena aunque sabía que estaba angustiado, él amaba a sus animales y se preocupaba por ellos, eran como su familia; y que Lulu fuera primeriza no haría mucho más linda la experiencia.— y así recibes crías ahora— comento apuntándome, mierda yo estaba en vestido y tacones, digamos que no es la mejor ropa para recibir a una cría.

—Ya sabes las primeras impresiones son importantes, quería que el pequeño me conociera de gala— dije con sarcasmo — Lulu solo a ti se te ocurre hacerme esto justamente hoy— Le dije a la vaca pues había estimado que para la próxima semana estaría lista pero la cría testaruda se le tuvo que ocurrir nacer ahora, me quite los zapatos pasándoselos a Peter— Cuiden mis zapatos, pásenme unos guantes y veamos qué es lo que pasa con esa cría inoportuna.— me lave los brazo y me dieron los guantes y agradecía a Dios porque este vestido no tuviera mangas. Comprobé la dilatación de Lulu la cual era la correcta probablemente estuvo varias horas con contracciones que la prepararon, pero aun así la cría no había hecho acto de presencia, seguí avanzando metiendo mi brazo dentro de ella, bueno Dios mío sé que pedí que algo pasara pero no me imagine que mi noche terminaría conmigo metiendo mis manos en la vagina de una vaca parturienta, esto debe de ser justicia poética.

Mientras iba avanzando me daba una idea de que era lo que estaba pasando, pero no fue hasta que lo toque que me di cuenta. La cría venia en posición contraria.

—Viene al revés — dije mientras tocaba las posaderas de la pequeña cría.

Bueno señor ya entendí el mensaje, esto es lo que me gano por no perdonar a mi sexy vaquero.

—Tenemos trabajo señores— dije— no podemos saber el estado de la cría, pero debemos sacarlo ya o tanto ella como Lulu corren peligro. Voy a necesitar la ayuda de todos para sacarlo ok.

—Lo que necesites— respondió Jasper seriamente.

—Bien les diré lo que haremos, voy a tratar de acomodar sus extremidades para sacarlas primero, en lo que estén fuera debemos amarrarlas y me ayudaran a tirar de él cuándo vengan las contracciones, debemos hacerlo con calma pero rápidamente, no queremos que sea más traumático de lo que va a ser para la madre como para el pequeño bien.

Todos asintieron mientras yo tomaba las extremidades de la cría y las acomodaba para que pudieras salir de su pobre madre, y comencé a jalarlas cuando venía la contracción, después de mucho jalar al fin empezaron a salir los cascos traseros, en ese momento Jasper se aproximó a mí y me ayudo a jalar, los cascos salieron y con ellos se desprendió una fracción de la bolsa y el líquido que los cubría cayó sobre mi pobre vestido morado. Mire a Jasper que me miraba para luego volver su atención a los cascos de la cría, pero podía jurar que vi diversión en su mirada.

Señor entendí el mensaje me lo merezco; y si me lo permites cuando esto termine aceptare las disculpas de este hombre maravilloso, del cual espero nunca separarme.

000000000000000000000/000000000000000000000000/0000000000000000000000000

¡Señor gracias por los favores concedidos!

Había estado toda la tarde ideando maneras para evitar la cita de Jacob y Bella, entre las ideas más locas estaban la de secuestrarla o la de darle una paliza a Black pero desafortunadamente ninguna terminaba bien ya que lo más probable es que terminara en prisión, y así le dejaría libre el camino a ese idiota con mi Bella. Pero ni en mis sueños más locos imaginaba que esto pasaría, cuando las horas iban pasando y el sol se iba ocultando se había dado cuenta de que nada podría impedir la maldita cita, estaba molesto y para tratar de serenarse y no ir a matar a Black había ido al granero para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que Lulubel había empezado el trabajo de parto, se había aproximado no era la primera vez que presenciaba ni asistía un parto, pero cuando la reviso noto lo dilatada que estaba pero lo que termino por angustiarlo fue la sangre, ciertamente en un parto hay sangre pero la cría no hacia el intento de salir, lo que podía significar que estaba muerta o que venía en una posición incorrecta, si era esto último Lulu podía morir desangrada. No había más opción que llamar a Bella.

— ¡PETER!— Grito

—¿Que ocurre jefe, porque tanto grito?— Llego corriendo entrando al granero.

—Quiero que llames a Bella, algo no va bien con Lulú— le informo y el miro la sangre en mis camisa.

—Voy enseguida.— respondió para salir rápidamente del granero.

Si bien era cierto que había querido evitar la cita de Bella no quería que fuera a consta de la vida de Lulú, ella era un hermoso ejemplar pero testaruda como su veterinaria todo lo hacía cuando quería y como quería, y esta no sería la excepción por lo que podía ver, porque será que las mujeres de su vida tenían que ser tan tercas.

Estuvo observando a la pobre Lulu inquieta moviéndose y pateándose, llame a los muchacho para que me ayudaran amarrarla necesitaríamos mantenerla quieta para que Bella pudiera ayudarla a ella y a la cría. Una vez que Colín y Brandi la aseguraron estábamos listos, solo hacía falta la presencia de mi sexy veterinaria, a la cual espero que Peter encontrara antes de su cita con Black.

Después de unos minutos escuche un vehículo acercarse y Peter llegando.

—Ya viene jefe— dijo bajándose del caballo y dándole las riendas a Colín— Fuiste muy oportuno unos minutos más y se habría ido con Black.

— ¿Donde está ella?

—Viene con Black en su auto.

—Pero que mierda…

—El insistió jefe, no puedes esperar que enserio el tipo seda a su cita tan fácil, no todos están dispuestos a dejar ir a un mujeron como ese.

—Ya entendí el mensaje Peter.

—Solo quería asegurarme Jefe.

Unos minutos después llego Bella enfundada en un hermoso vestido morado que se le ajustaba como una segunda piel a sus curvas, y dejaba a la vistas sus muy pecaminosas piernas largas y torneadas, no otra vez, no pienses en sexo con ella ahora, piensa en sexo con ella más tarde después de solucionar esto, cuando Lulu y la cría estuvieran a salvo. Mi humor cayo cuando vi a Black entrar detrás de Bella, es que no podía darse por vencido y dejar en paz a mi mujer; que hombre tan molesto.

Bella llego como la dueña de su casa. Me pregunto sobre Lulubel y le relate lo que ocurría con ella, pero no podía dejar pasar lo bien y sexy que se veía, así que se lo comente de manera sutil. A lo que ella respondió que debía causar una buena impresión a la cría, si esa era su manera de causar una buena impresión ella podía impresionarme cuando quisiera y más si estábamos en una superficie plana.

Bella hizo su evaluación de la situación con Lulú y determino lo que yo me temía, la cría venia al revés, esto le pondría las cosas más difíciles a Lulubel y también la pobre cría que ahora estaba en riesgo. Mi sexy veterinaria empezó a repartir ordenes de cómo haríamos esto, ella debía posicionar las extremidades del pequeño para poder sacarlo lo más rápido posible; Bella comenzó el proceso hasta que después de halar durante unos minutos los casco traseros aparecieron por fin, la ayude con ellos, pero entonces la bolsa con parte de líquido que recubría a la cría cayó sobre su sexy y pecaminoso vestido arruinándolo, ella me miro con seriedad, pero yo solo podía estar completamente complacido, Bella no podría ir a ningún lado con imbécil de Black ahora.

Bella recompuso su dignidad y siguió jalando a la cría, este definitivamente era mi tipo de mujer, mi dulce y obstinada fierecilla, en definitiva amaba a esa mujer.

Cuando tuvimos gran parte de las piernas de la cría fuera las amarramos con una soga gruesa.

—Bien llego la hora señores— Dijo mientras los hombres tomábamos la soga, incluido a Black, es en serio aún tenía una mínima esperanza de que Bella saldría en su cita con él. Esto era más que demasiado, no veía como estaba mi Bella si mencionar lo cansada que estaría después de que todo esto pasara. — Muy bien cuando venga una contracción halaran yo les diré cuándo deben detenerse okey.

Bella tanteaba a la cría mientras todos esperábamos su señal.

—Tiren ahora— dijo mientras tomaba la cría también, todos jalábamos y la pobre Lulu se quejaba.— deténganse un momento— todos tomamos un respiro mientras ella introducía las manos dentro de la vaca.— Jalen nuevamente— nos comunicó y lo volvimos hacer, en definitiva no quería estar en el lugar de este pobre animal.— Paren— volvió a decir— ya puedo sentir los cascos delanteros, déjenme acomodarlos antes de que vuelvan a tirar.— así lo hizo con las manos dentro de Lulu posiciono como pudo los cascos— jalen— volvimos a tirar de la soga y esta vez los cascos aparecieron— falta poco pónganle más fuerza hombres— si los hombres podían mirar lo que yo tenía en frente y no me refería a el milagro de la vida si no al muy bien formado trasero de Bella le pondrían mucha más fuerza, mierda espero que ninguno de estos bastardos este viendo el maravilloso trasero de mi mujer porque de ser así tendría que golpearlos. —Ya casi sale, solo un poco más.— dijo alentándonos, seguimos tirando y entonces la cría salió por completo cayendo al suelo y nosotros dejamos de tirar.

Bella fue hasta la cría, limpiando las vías respiratorias pero no se movía.

—No puede ser— escuche decir a Sue que estaba en las puertas del granero.— Esta muerto.

—No claro que no— dijo Bella con determinación para luego tomar el hocico de la cría y soplar las fosas nasales de la misma, Dios santo tanto trabajo para que el animal estuviera muerto. Pero Bella no se daba por vencida hasta que de un momento a otro la cría se agito he intento ponerse en pie, ESTABA VIVO.— Bien pequeño.—lo alentó ella sonriendo.

Bella es impresionante, todos estaban impresionados y la alababan, hasta podía ver a Jacob Black contemplándola con admiración, y es que a pesar de estar toda manchada de fluidos biológicos ella estaba más que hermosa. Bella se puso en pie y supervisando que Lulubel expulsara adecuadamente la placenta.

—Creo que ya debo irme pero Bella si quieres puedo esperar a que termines— comento Jacob una vez Bella termino de limpiar a Lulu.

—Gracias por la oferta Black pero yo me encargare de que Bella llegue a casa sana y salva— le respondí, si el muy perro pensaba que me separaría de Mi Bella estaba muy equivocado.

—Tranquilo Jacob, aun me falta revisar al ternero y luego debo ver que se alimente, así que estaré un rato aquí— Le contesto Bella— Gracias por tu ayuda.

—No es nada Bella, nos veremos luego.

—Claro.

Claro que no, si yo tenía algo que decir tú no volverías a acercarte a mi mujer; perdiste tu oportunidad Black, y lo peor es que perdiste con una vaca parturienta.

Jacob Black se dé fue al fin, y con esa retirada tenía que darse cuenta de que había perdido.

Bella continuo concentrada en los animales, evaluando al ternero.

—Es un chicofuerte— dijo mientras miraba como luchaba por mantenerse en pie, era una belleza de criatura de color café y manchas blancas— ¿Cómo se llamará?— pregunto mientras la cría estaba tratando de alimentarse de su madre.

—Creo que es justo que tú le pongas nombre mujer, después de todo hoy estuviste grandiosa y si no fuera por ti él no lo habría logrado.— le respondí.

—Bueno en ese caso.

—Te pido que no traumes al ternero de por vida si.

—Jamás atentaría contra la vida social del pequeño; no lo sé cómo ponerle Tiro al blanco a un caballo.

—Tenia 13 y me gustaba Toysstory, pero peor fue alguien por allí poniéndole a una yeguapinkstar.

—Tenia 10 en lo único que pensaba era en arcoíris y estrellas no me culpes.

—Aun pienso que esa pobre yeguatenia pesadillas.

—Como digas. Que tal Tobi.

—Tobi, así de simple, nada de star, pink, o algo similar.

—Creo que con Tobi me basta y sobra, no lo crees.

—Creo que es perfecto para él— le respondí mientras miraba a Tobi que al fin había logrado prendarse de la ubre de su madre.

—Bueno jefe fue un placer llenarme de fluidos biológicos contigo, pero creo que ya es tarde — contesto mientras de lavaba las manos y brazos, imite su acción lavando la sangre seca y fluidos de mis manos — y estoy exhausta, podrías llevarme a casa.

—Claro vamos.— el frio de la noche se hizo presente mientras íbamos hasta mi camioneta.

—Me debes la tintorería— dijo señalando su vestido manchado

—Ponlo en la cuenta cariño.— le respondí guiñándole un ojo.

El viaje hasta su casa se fue en un cómodo silencio; ambos pensando en sus propias cosas y más en la persona que tenían al lado, sabían que sus comportamientos no habían sido los mejores.

Llegaron a la casa de ella pero ninguno hizo el intento por moverse.

—Bella yo— tomo aire— Lo siento soy un idiota total.— ella lo miro a los ojos.

—Si lo eres— le respondió sin dejar de mirarlo— Pero yo tampoco actué de lo mejor; siento lo de las flores.

—Me lo merecía por ser tan estúpido por estar tan ciego— dije tomando su mano y llevándola hasta mis labios besando el dorso de su mano. — Lo siento Bella, tu siempre has estado conmigo, hemos vivido tantas cosas y yo simplemente me segué, fui testarudo y un tonto total, pero ahora entiendo de que si alguien te apartara de mi lado no se qué haría.

—Jaz tú también eres muy importante para mi— respondió ella acercándose más a mí.— Y no quiero perderte en mi vida. Siempre hemos sido nosotros en las buenas y en las malas; siempre juntos.

—Y lo seguiremos estando; no voy a separarme de ti.— dije mientras cerraba el espacio que nos separaba.

—Ni yo de ti— susurro para luego unir nuestros labios; tome a Bella de los hombros para unirla más a mí, la necesitaba más cerca, y ella también a mí ya que sus manos fueron hasta mi cuello. Mordí su labio suavemente como una señal de que necesitaba más de ella y me la concedió. Nos dedicamos a besarnos como si no hubiera un mañana explorando la boca del otro. Hasta que debimos parar en busca de aire. Pero aun así no nos separamos de todo.

El viento volvió a soplar causando que ella se estremeciera, recordándome así que ella está en es pecaminoso vestido el cual seguía húmedo.

—Creo que debes entrar.

—Si también lo creo — fue su respuesta pero ninguno hizo el ademan de moverse de su posición.

Sabía que era muy difícil en especial cuando todo mi cuerpo me gritaba que la tomara allí mismo, pero alguien tenía que ser el maldito adulto de esta relación.

—Debes entrar Bella.

—Pero…

—Ya tendremos tiempo para otras cosas Bells, tendremos el resto de nuestras vidas para eso.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso— fue su respuesta.

—Pues ya somos dos.— dije para luego besar su frente— Ve anda, mi veterinaria estrella no puede enfermarse.

—Te quiero

—Y yo a ti mujer y mucho…

Sonrió ante mis palabras y luego se bajo del auto.

La vi abrir la puerta de su hogar y quedarse parada esperando a que me fuera para entrar, puse en marcha mi camioneta sin perder de vista a mi bella por el espejo retrovisor.

Mierda. Es que acaso podía ser más feliz que ahora. Lo dudaba sinceramente, creo que lo único que podría mejorar mi felicidad era tener a Bella conmigo toda la vida, pero sabía que faltaban algunas cosas antes de que eso ocurriera, pero ahora me permitiría gozar de este sentimiento, de esta felicidad de saberse amado por la mujer que quieres con locura. En definitiva la vida era buena.

Muy buena.

.

.

.

Había estado en una nube después de que Bella y yo habíamos limado nuestras asperezas, una vez regrese de casa de mi sexy veterinaria Sue me busco.

—Bueno parece que alguien arreglo sus problemas con nuestra chica.

—Digamos que sí.

—Me alegra cielo; ahora espero que hagas algo para resarcir todos tus errores

—No volveré a llevarle flores— respondí rápidamente.

—No nada de eso, esta vez debes hacer algo que realmente salga de tu corazón, algo que te represente cariño, Bella te conoce y sabe que no eres del tipo pomposo, confió en que sabrás sorprenderla.— le dijo para luego seguí su camino.

En definitiva mi chica me conocía, y sin lugar a dudas yo no era del tipo sentimental y empalagoso.

Así que pondría en práctica mi tipo de romanticismo; y que mejor manera de hacerlo que antes del amanecer.

Mi cerebro ya tenía un plan de acción y no podría esperar para llevarlo a cabo. Y considerando todo lo que tenía que hacer antes estaba seguro de que lo lograría.

.

.

.

Todo había sido un gesto espontaneo de locura en estado puro, y si bien se trataba de mí y mis formas creía que esto sería lo más romántico que podría ofrecerle a esta maravillosa mujer. Aunque si lo miraba desde la perspectiva de una persona cuerda esto estaría calificado como locura, y esperaba que mi gesto romántico no fuera recibido por un portazo en la cara; pero si era así no podría quejarme después de todo eran las 4:30 Am, no todos tienen detalles románticos con la mujer de su vida a estas horas, pero así era yo y a mi manera tenía que demostrar lo que soy.

Baje del cabello frente a la casa de Bella, debía hacer esto rápido antes de arrepentirme y volver a todo galope olvidando toda esta idea.

No claro que no tenías que hacerlo.

Mierda porque no podía ser una persona normal y cómprale flores y chocolates y traérselas a una hora decente, bueno flores no ya teníamos un antecedente que no olvidaría tan fácil es mas sería una gran historia para los nietos; las historia de cómo su sexi abuela había golpeado a su muy idiota y ciego abuelo, ya podía imaginas las risas…

Hombre te estás saliendo del punto, hazlo toca la puerta y muéstrale a Bella tu corazón.

Me llene de valor, y toque la puerta.

Nadie respondió.

Toca otra vez.

Nada, bien creo que esto había sido un error debo volver por donde llegue.

Ya legue hasta aquí lo mínimo que podía hacer era tocar una tercera vez, así que lo hice

— ¡Ya voy!— fue la respuesta al otro lado de la puerta. Maravilloso a hora si tendría que enfrentar esto, hombre eres un hombre y estaba dispuesto a hacer esto, lo había planeado y era mi manera de mostrarle mi afecto a la persona que amaba, esto no era incorrecto pero si un poco descabellado y más como ya mencione antes son las 4:30 de la mañana bueno 4:35 ahora. Pero el amor es así, significa locura.

Bella abrió la puerta enfundada en su pijama que constaba de unos pantalones negros y una camiseta rosa que delineaban perfectamente el contorno de sus hermosos pechos. Estaba un poco despeinada y su cara reflejaba los vestigios del sueño pero aun así la única palabra que venía a mi mente era hermosa. Podía imaginarme despertando con esta imagen por el resto de mi vida, mirándola junto a mí al despertar sería un gran regalo.

—Jasper ocurrió algo Tobi y Lulú están bien— pareció espabilar mientras me veía ante ella.

—Tranquila Bels todo está bien, ellos están bien, realmente vine por otra cosa.

—Seguro pareces nervioso— respondió desperezándose— te encuentras bien.

—Bueno la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque te quiero pedir algo.

— ¿Que necesitas?

—Bella quieres salir conmigo.

—Perdona que te pregunte esto Jaz pero viniste hasta aquí en plena madrugada a preguntarme si quería salir contigo.

—Si básicamente.

— Jaz claro que saldré contigo y creo que podías esperar a la mañana para preguntármelo, no tenías que venir hasta aquí solo por algo que saber que aceptaría.

—En realidad me refiero a que salgas conmigo ahora.

— ¿Ahora; en este momento?

—Si exactamente; no tienes que venir si no quieres, no te preocupes nos veremos luego— dije para regresar por donde venía, pero ella me tomo del brazo con rapidez.

—Jaz espera no he dicho que no, solo me tomaste por sorpresa, claro que saldré ahora contigo, solo deja que me cambie.

—No hace falta solo iremos a la colina.

—Bien déjame que busque mi abrigo y me cepille los dientes sí.

— Claro.

Ella entro rápidamente en la casa y en un par de minutos estuvo frente a con sus zapatillas puestas, peinada y con un tenue olor a menta.

—Bien estoy lista.

—Vamos entonces.— dije para escoltarla hasta el mi caballo.

— ¿Debo ir a buscar mi yegua?— pregunto.

—No claro que no— le respondí para ayudarla a subir al caballo, sabía que era innecesario que lo hiciera, ella era más que capaz de montarse sola en un caballo pero simplemente no pude evitarlo. Con bella sobre el caballo procedí a subir tras ella; una vez así azuce al caballo para que comenzara a andar.

Anduvimos por las praderas hasta llegar a la colina más alejada de la propiedad, una vez allí desmonte para luego ayudarla a ella a bajar del caballo.

Busque dentro del bolso que tenia sujetó al caballo la manta que había traído para colocarla en el suelo, la convide a que tomara asiento y ella lo hizo. Seguí rebuscando hasta tomar el termo con chocolate caliente que había traído, tome una taza y se la serví.

—Gracias, no hay nada mejor que chocolate caliente— dijo mientras le entregaba su tasa.—este lugar es hermoso. No me habrás traído aquí para hacer cosas indecentes conmigo verdad.

—Eso depende quieres que hagamos cosas indecentes— le respondí en definitiva que no me oponía a la idea.

—Yo pregunte primero vaquero, ¿pero tú qué crees?

—Solo puedo hablar por mi misma nena

—Pues en ese caso vaquero te desagradaría la idea.

—A decir verdad no me opondría señorita. ¿y usted lo haría?

Ella se inclino hacia mí y me besos con pasión, uno de esos besos que incendiarían el bosque a nuestro alrededor y yo ni me enteraría.

—A ti esto te parece que me opondría.— respondió para luego volver a besarme…

000000000000000000000/000000000000000000000000/0000000000000000000000000

Habían muy pocas cosas que fueran realmente placenteras y que realmente me hicieran feliz para mí en estos días, mi trabajo era una de ellas amaba a los animales así que atenderles curarles eso me hacia feliz, el chocolate otro placer me encantaba mi debilidad por las cosas dulces eran algo común en mi, otra era cabrear a mi jefe me gustaba demasiado, es mas adoraba hacerlo enojar; además de intimidarlo con mi coqueteo agresivo, pero creo que el placer más grande que había tenido hasta ahora era el besar a Jasper Whitlock, mi testarudo jefe, el vaquero que me tenia loca desde niña y con el que creí nunca podría estar.

Pero aquí estaba, ni en mis mas locos sueños o mi mas pervertidas fantasías; me habrían preparado para este momento, aquí estábamos, el me había sacado de mi casa y me traía a ver las estrellas y tomar chocolate caliente; vamos que chica podría resistirse a esto. Bueno había algo mejor estarnos besando y mientras nos hacíamos propuestas indecentes que esperaba fuéramos a cumplir antes del amanecer.

Seguí besándole el hombre era adictivo después de todo, además que con él debía asegurarle de que realmente estaba haciendo esto porque quería hacerlo y vaya que sí que quería hacerlo.

—¿Bella estás segura?— es enserio de verdad me preguntaba si quería hacerlo, por favor he querido hacerlo con él desde que descubrí que era el sexo— Nena una vez que empecemos no voy a parar.

—Claro que quiero hacerlo Jaz y nunca te pediría que pararas, te quiero conmigo vaquero.

El respondió besándoles con voracidad y yo a su vez me uní a él; nos besamos con frenesí y anhelo pues al fin íbamos a pertenecernos después de tanto tiempo.

Dejo mi boca para besar mi cuello, deteniéndose solo para hacer a un lado mi suéter dejándome con mi playera, siguió deslizándose hasta llegar al nacimiento de mis pechos donde alzo la cabeza y me miro a los ojos como pidiéndome permiso, en definitiva amo a este hombre aunque sea un tonto que no se daba cuenta de que lo amaba más que a nada y que estaba dispuesta a todo con él.

El pareció entenderlo porque rápidamente subió mi playera quedando solo con mi brasier rosa, debí usar algo más sexy, pero bueno al menos no me había puesto mi conjunto de Bob esponja eso sí que mataría pasiones.

Comenzó a prestarle atención a mis pechos besándolos con lentitud como si estuviera rindiéndoles tributo, hasta que por fin cuando ya me tenía más que frustrada quito la prenda que evitaba que mis pechos recibieran toda sus atenciones; ya yo estaba medio desnuda y el aún continuaba totalmente vestido, eso me parecía injusto pero el placer que me estaba dando no era normal como para pensar con claridad y más cuando metió uno de mis pezones a su boca mientras estimulaba el otro con sus dedos, mierda este hombre no hacía nada mal; apenas y estamos comenzando y él ya me tenía retorciéndome de placer y preparada para él, no podía quedarme atrás así que yo también comencé a besarle y a quitarle su camisa revelando su abdomen bien trabajado no había duda de que la vida del campo le sentaba muy bien a este vaquero, lo único que deseaba en este momento era mordisquear esos duros abdominales pero me contuve porque mi hombre estaba bajando más al sur hasta situarse en el elástico de mis pantalones de dormir hasta que los fue bajando exponiendo mis piernas y quitando mis zapatillas hasta que solo quede con mis bragas rosas, bien al menos iba combinada.

—no es lencería sexy —le comente pues solo era una sencilla braga de algodón, cómoda pero nada del otro mundo.

—Para mí sí que se ve sexy, todo lo que este en ti se verá sexy.

—No dirías eso si me vieras con mi conjunto amarillo de Bob esponja.

—Aun con eso te verías magnifica nena— respondió sonriendo— aunque siempre te verás mejor después de que yo te los quite claro está.— tomo mi boca en otro de esos feroces besos que te roban hasta los pensamientos, en definitiva lo adoro. Después de déjame ida por unos segundos volvió a bajar hasta situarse entre mis piernas beso la cara interna de mis muslos para luego aproximarse al triangulo rosa que cubría mi intimidad, estaba más que segura de que lo encontraría empapado y es que no podía esperar por tenerlo dentro de mí. El movió hacia un lado mis bragas exponiendo una parte de mi intimidad y entonces procedió a besarla, mierda; este hombre de verdad sabía lo que hacía. No sé en qué momento quito por completo mis bragas pero de un momento a otro me vi sin completamente desnuda con él entre mis piernas, fue hasta mi clítoris y le dio un mordida suave que me hizo estremecer, pero no quedo allí pues procedió a meter sus dedos dentro de mí, primero uno y luego otro en ese momento deje de pensar y solo a sentí pues cada vez estaba más cerca de mi orgasmo.

—Jasper— gemí retorciéndome

—Vamos nena dámelo todo— solo necesite eso para correrme, Jasper lamio todo de mi como si fuera el más delicioso de los manjares. A penas y podía respirar, pero note que mientras yo ya estaba completamente desnuda el aún tenía sus pantalones además de que yo había gozado así que porque no devolverle el favor; cuando logra recuperarme comencé a besarle, repartir besos desde su cuello y abdomen hasta que llegue a sus pantalones, abrí el cierre de sus pantalones y lo baje junto con sus bóxer revelando su enorme erección lista para mí; me dispuse a frotarla primero suavemente para luego ir aumentando la intensidad, lo único que deseaba era devolverle el favor después de que había sido tan generoso conmigo. Pero justo cuando me disponía a ello me tomo de los brazos levantándome hasta quedar iguales y poder besar mi boca.

—No hace falta— dijo besándome.

—Pero yo quiero hacerlo vaquero.

—Sera para la próxima nena, ahora lo que más deseo es estar dentro de ti.— pues ya éramos dos por lo que no opuse ninguna clase de resistencia.

Me fue recostando sobre la manta y se colocó suavemente sobre mí. Su peso era reconfortante, Dios cuanto había deseado esto y al fin lo tendría…

Lentamente pude sentir como su miembro se fue adentrando en mí, la sensación de estiramiento que mezclaba el dolor y el placer esto no tenía precio, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido a un hombre aunque nunca uno como él. Se quedó quito por un momento buscando que me acostumbrara a su gran tamaño aunque ya en este momento yo no quería esperar más, estaba lista para y lo quería todo de él y no estaba dispuesta a esperar, y así se lo hice notar cuando aprisione con mis piernas sus caderas.

—Lo quiero todo de ti— susurre

El pareció pensarlo por un momento para luego hundirse completamente dentro de mí, me robo el aliento con su potente embestida pero me recompuse lo mejor que pude y le seguí el ritmo, esto era maravilloso; por primera vez tenia al hombre que amaba conmigo, esto no tenía precio.

—Nena te sientes muy bien a mí alrededor.— dijo mientras empujaba nuevamente, primero con suavidad pero luego lo hacía con fuerza, mierda esto era muy bueno. — Me aprietas tanto, fuiste creada para mí, solo tú y yo podríamos encajar tan perfectamente.

Quería responderle dándole la razón pero yo estaba perdida en el mar de sensaciones que este maravilloso hombre me estaba proporcionando. Él me estaba volviendo loca, con cada embestida iba más profundo en mí hasta que toco un punto que me hizo estremecer, yo estaba llegando a tener otro orgasmo.

—Jaz — dije quedamente perdida en la sensación de mi hombre en mí.

—Vamos nena suéltate.— así lo hice me había conducido ya a mi segundo orgasmo, yo ya había tenido dos momento de placer inigualable y el aún seguía duro como una roca y preocupándose por mi placer, como podía existir un hombre así.

—Te amo jaz— dije cuando me recupere y lo acerque mi boca para besarlo con todo el amor que sentía por él. El nunca no se detuvo en ningún momento, sus embestidas incrementaron su ritmo, mis piernas se apretaron más a sus caderas, sabía que él estaba por venirse.

—Vamos amor— le respondí— quiero sentir todo de ti.

—No sin ti nena, nunca sin ti — dijo para luego meter su mano entre nuestros cuerpos buscando y encontrando ese pequeño botón de placer en mi cuerpo, comenzó a estimularlo de tal manera que me tuvo nuevamente estremeciéndome bajo el.

— ¡Jasper!

— Bella— gruño mientras se estremecía sobre mí, ambos habíamos llegado juntos al pináculo del placer, habíamos concretado nuestra unión total. Cayo sobre mi pero su peso no me molesto para nada. Sentí su respiración agitada junto a los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón era música para mis oídos.— Te amo nena— dijo una vez se recuperó, cuando salió de mi interior casi me sentí vacía pero cuando me abrazo, bueno me sentí completa nuevamente, estamos destinados estar juntos como lo había dicho el encajábamos como las piezas faltantes en un rompecabezas perfectas entre sí.

— Yo también cariño— respondí— pero no me molestaría que me siguieras demostrando cuánto me amas.

—Todos los días de mi vida lo hare cielo— dijo besándome— pero aunque te amo y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que acabamos de hacer, para eso no te traje aquí— no entendí a que se refería— mira hacia allá— el sol estaba saliendo tiñendo con suaves tonos rosas el cielo, dejando atrás la oscuridad de la noche.

—Es hermoso— nunca había visto un amanecer tan maravilloso y más estando rodeada por el hombre de mi vida.

—No tanto como tú.

—Gracias por compartir esto conmigo.

—Solo contigo lo haría— respondió besándome. Continuamos allí viendo el amanecer florecer entre las montañas. — Nena creo que debemos volver.

—Pero quiero estar contigo un poco más, no quiero volver a casa tan pronto.

—Quien hablo de llevarte a tu casa, vamos al rancho, a mi casa, a mi cama justo a mi lado donde perteneces.

—¿Para siempre Jaz? — pregunte aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Para siempre nena, para siempre…

000000000000000000000/000000000000000000000000/0000000000000000000000000

 **AL FIN!**

Si eso realmente lo resume todo, seis meses 13 días, 20 paginas con 9285 palabras se necesitaron para al fin acabar con esta historia la cual sinceramente pude cortar en tres pero me dije seguir haciendo esperar no me parece correcto, en estos momentos estoy sin internet y estoy publicando desde mi trabajo jajaja! Creo que si seguía así llegaría el momento en que me iría de sabático jajaja! Y no había logrado avanzar en ninguna de mis otras historias porque la culpa no me dejaba, este vaquero es muy persuasivo y cada vez que quise escribir algo bueno me atacaba la culpabilidad de dejarlo relegado.

Lo importante de todo esto es que ya se termino y aquí está el resultado, espero no haber decepcionado a nadie, y quiero que sepan que siempre tengo mis historias muy presentes y pretendo acabarlas para publicar nuevas claro esta.

Quiero agradecer a: **Tata XOXO, saraipineda44, erizo ikki, Guest, Leah De Call, Belli swan dwyer, LalhizGarcia, y a sandy56**. Como siempre un agradecimiento especial a mis chicas de facebook a las cuales tengo abandonadas y espero que no me maten **Judy Camacho y Soledad Santander.**

Esta historias es especial mente dedicada a ti Judy se cuanto esperaste a este vaquero y espero haber llenado las expectativas.

Espero que puedan regalarme sus opiniones, espero que les guste el capitulo.

Nos leemos pronto

 **Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía.**

 **En mi perfil encontraran el link de mi Facebook para las que quieran estar en contacto conmigo, allí estaré subiendo adelantos y otras cosas de mis fics.**


End file.
